


MY GHOST ~~~~~~JIMIN

by JIKOOKKitten



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Park Jimin, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Don't Judge, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Boys, Their Love Is So, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Park Jimin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIKOOKKitten/pseuds/JIKOOKKitten
Summary: Jimin,when he died didn't ascend to heaven because he believed he have some unfinished business....The reason why he still roam in the world of the living is because.....He died as a Virgin.... and he needs to search for a special human to grant his last wish..





	1. I.WHEN   IT    BEGINS

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a random idea..... still on process..... updates uncertain as well......

 

**_Once a human died,its soul depart from the body & will receive its verdict but sometimes,souls can't just go they remain in the world of the living to finish the things that they can't let go & won't allow them to go... regardless of the reasons,they must finish their unfinished business before they can rest in peace..._ **

 

 

 

**Century ago...**

 

 

  
Jimin stood in front of the grave where his human body laid.

He remembers his name that's why he knows his the one who died & apparently he became a ghost...,from what he observed,he was a 20 year old boy, such a young man to die, his body was almost transparent,he can't touch anything apart from in animated objects.He can't touch any living creature.

"So i really died so young."

He silently watch as people start to disperse from his grave,he was floating around looking at them & trying to figure out who's who,who were his family,his friends & so on....

"Shouldn't I ascend to heaven by now?Then why am I still here?" he was now sitting on his stone.

"Well,that should be the case."

A man wearing an all white outfit w a silver hair suddenly appears in front of him startling him.

"Y-yah! you scared me!"

The man raised his brow, "Scared? but your a ghost now in case you don't know?"

"Well,I am now but of course I still felt like a human a while ago.." he may sound defensive but he knows his a scardy cat, in fact he got scared of himself.

"No human can float in the air like you do now, so stop thinking as if you're still a human, kid."The emotionless & irritated looking man said.

"Of course I know that!anyway, are you not a human too? I mean, you can see me?" he was puzzled,the guy looks just like a human & more of he was walking like one.

The man took a deep breath.

He watched as the guy bring out a brown book, "You are Park Jimin,20 years old cause of death,unknown... remember?"

"Yes,that's all I remember."He was wondering how he knew him.

"I'm Min Yoongi,a Keeper ,I keep checking the names of people who died & also the one who would tell what will happened to ur spirit..."

It feels surreal,first,him finding out his a ghost & now a man that's not either a human or a ghost is in front of him.

"I see,so where am I going now,will I go to heaven?I mean I don't know if I've been good all my life."

Yoongi paused before answering, "You can't go to heaven..."

"W-what?So am I going to hell!?" he was nearly crying,he must be a bad person when his alive & all the worst images of what hell looks like keep flashing in his mind.Just imagining he will be tortured in the sea of flames sent shiver down his spine.

He can't help but hug his body as if he was cold but the thing is he can't feel anything physically.

"Tell me,am I a horrible person when I'm still alive? Did I do some hideous things? Oh my God did.. did i k-kill someone!?"

Yoongi was a little irritated by Jimin's freaking out,& he wasn't even done talking.Sometimes,he really hates this part of his job....

"Park Jimin,calm down,will you!"

"But I can't,you just said I'm not going to heaven!"

"Shh!enough,let me finish first.." Jimin automatically silence.Sensing the other's really running out of patience.

Come to think of it,this Yoongi guy was really scary,he felt this aura of danger around him.

"Stop freaking out,will you! I said you can't go to heaven but not because your going to hell,the thing is you have an unfinished business here in the world of the living, until you haven't finished it you'll be stuck here like that as a wandering soul & can never go to heaven..."Yoongi explains in a fast way.

Jimin was somewhat relieved,but wandering, "What unfinished business? Is it about how I died,am i killed & want to know who killed me? "he questioned.

"Well,what says here that the last thing you asked & can't let go was the fact that you died as a virgin..."

He was beyond shock & if it was possible he can feel his face turning red when the truth is its not!He can't believed that's the reason why he can't go to heaven!

_'That's just so embarrassing! Park Jimin!'_

"What kind of reason is that!"

"That kind of reason,in some cases Virgin souls are often really tend to be stuck in this world, can't accept the fact that you died without meeting that special person...." Yoongi explained as simplest as possible.

"So all I have to do is find my true love?Is it like that?"

"Yes, as easy as that." he closed his book & prepared to go,he needs to meet so many souls today.

"How will I know if I found my special human?"

" See the necklace you have,it will turn red when you finally meet each other..."

Jimin hold the said necklace which color is black,so this will be the key for him to find this special person of his life & ascend to heaven.

Soon, the keeper bid goodbye & wish for his luck...

Yoongi,on to his next destination,somewhat felt he missed something out while explaining to Park Jimin but he can't think of what. Beside,he was a very busy individual.

 

 

_10 years ago..._

_Jimin saw as the seasons changes,people died as he traveled searching for 'that special' someone,he watched as a new born baby turns to a kid then to an adult & soon died because of age.Everything change as time goes by but not him! _

_He can't believe it would take this long to find the person & that keeper haven't mentioned anything about this.Not once he saw his necklace change color. _

_As time goes by, so many changes happened, the old villages turns to tall & big buildings as what humans called,he was somewhat fascinated as incredible things were made or discovered by humans,it was called advanced technology.... a modernized world where just a simple tap can change an image... _

_He learned to adapt to the changes,even if his a ghost he can't help but enjoy seeing incredible things.He has 'lived' for a long time now anyway,as time goes by he occasionally met other ghost as well,but what marks him was when he met a boy some 19th century ago._

_He knows as he went on 'living' there are really special humans,at first he thought he finally met his special human but he was wrong.He met a kid that nearly died when left by some heartless humans in a forest,he was so sad looking at the crying boy,he kept calling for his mom & keep walking until he neared a cliff. _

_He never tried to contact a human or test if it was possible at all but he didn't want the kid to die._

_"Don't go there!Stop!Please!" He screamed._

_The kid don't seem to hear him,he expects it but just wanted to try._

_"Kid,I'll help you!I'll help you! Please turn around now!" He just doesn't wanna give up._

_The kid suddenly stop.He knows his nothing but an empty shell but it felt like he has a heart that nearly stops as the kid do._

_The kid turns around as if hearing him and right there they made an eye contact,it surprises Jimin when the kid doesn't seem scared at all while seeing him,his sure his seeing him._

_The kid wipes his tears & runs towards him._

_"H-hello,adjusshi,I'm glad you talked to me,I thought I was alone."_

_"You can see me?" he crouched so they can be eye level,he tried to touch him but as expected he just went passed him._

_The kid nod,there really is no sign of fear in his eyes._

_"But you don't supposed to...."_

_The kid look puzzled tilting his head._

_"I'm not like you anymore,see we can't touch each other."Jimin explain._

_The boy tried to touch him & failed. _

_" Aren't you scared of me?"_

_The boy shakes his head no._

_"I'm more scared of being alone & you looked so nice, adjusshi." _

_Jimin can't help but smiled._

_He helps that kid get out of the woods & him being here so long just know where to take the kid,he have seen lifetime thru lifetime a couple that never get to have an offspring,he was really sad for them as well.But they made him realized that there's really that special someone that was destined for you,they keep choosing each other despite knowing they can never have a kid. _

_It was so heartbreaking but when he sees the love in each others eyes,it really warms the heart.He wants for them to be happy & now he knows they will,he takes the boy in their house,Jimin,on their way talks to the kid about them & how they will surely love him so he should be thankful cause he will have a new family. _

_They stop in front of their door. He sits again & smile at the kid, "They will surely loves you,they will become your family now,be sure to be good to them,I have to go now,okay." _

_The kid nods, "Thank you,adjusshi."_

_He smiled again & leaves the boy. _

_"Adjusshi! What's your name?"_

_Jimin turns around,"I'm Park Jimin."_

_From afar he saw as the couple attends to the kid,as he expected they treated him as their own,he felt so happy knowing despite of him being a ghost helps someone._

_That family soon went out of the country so Jimin lost sight of them._

_But what he doesn't know,his existence remains in the family's history,how the kid tell his parents about him & how he saved him.The couple,although finds it impossible,truly believes it for themselves feels as if a very kind being was always guiding them.They were so thankful & make sure he will always be prayed for.For this Park Jimin to have the most wonderful gift he wished for. _

 

 

"That kid must be so happy..." Jimin was sitting on a swing in the playground,he remembered that incident all of a sudden while looking at the kids playing right now.

He continues his endless searches,he can't remember how many lifetimes change,he knows that reincarnation were thru,it's the 21st century already but his special someone is still missing.

He heard a tud,he turns left & he saw as kids were surrounding a young boy.

"Aist,kids nowadays were really mean."He watches as the boy got up & dust off his back.

"Take back what you said to Sunbi!" demand a chubby boy.

Right then he saw that there were a young girl crying.

"Why?It's true anyway,her mom is dead."said the kid.

With that,the girl cries harder,"She's not!She said she will just get me a teddy bear,its far so she can't get back now!"

"But I told you,she asked me to tell you she loves you but she can't be with you anymore." The kid earnestly explained.

Jimin go near them,& his not sure if his imagining it but his sure the kid looks his way.

"Your lying!" the young girl shouts & run away,soon the rest of the kids followed.

Only the young boy remain.

"What a mean brat,you shouldn't said that even if its true,a kid can't understand that kind of things." he lectures the boy,although he knows he can't be heard.

"I thought you were getting bullied but I think you will be the bully someday."

"I'm not!"

Jimin snaps his head eyes looking shock at the boy that looks so irritated right now,he got his arms folded in his chest will looking back at him.

"Y-your seeing me?"

"Yes,I always see you here since I'm a little!." Clearly he was still mad.

"But you still are."He was somewhat glad that he can talk to another human again.

"I'm a big boy now!"

"Ohh really?How old are you then?"

"I'm 8!"

"Hmm,so aren't you scared of me,I'm a ghost!"He was just trying to scare him a little.

"Hmmp,there's nothing scary about you!"

"What!?But ghost are scary!"

"I'm not scared of them,I always saw them anyway."

Jimin figured out this kid was a special human too.

"Too bad,I need to teach you a lesson at least,you shouldn't bully other kids."

"I don't bully others!"

"You know not everyone is like you,they can't see what you're seeing."

"Of course I know,no one believes me anyway,but your likes keep talking to me,everyone think I'm crazy cause I asked your kind to leave me alone."

"So some ghost bothering you."

"Are you like them?You can't go because you have unfinished business?" asked the curious boy.

Jimin cleared his throat,he can't tell the boy his unfinished business.

"Yes."

"Say it now,I'll help you so you won't bother me anymore."

"Hey!I'm not even bothering you,you brat!"

"I'm sure you will eventually,so while I'm feeling generous,tell me cause I won't help in the future even if you beg for it."

'What a brat!'

"I don't need help,so be assured, what's your name anyway, brat?"

"Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook, make sure you won't really bother me from now on, you midget ghost." The boy turns to leave,Jimin never felt the urge to strangle a human before,this brat was really testing him.

"I'm Park Jimin! not a midget you rude kid!"

The kid stop & look at him again.

"By the way I'm curious about that necklace,usually ghost have nothing like that but you do & it's glowing RED."

'No way!'

Jimin beyond shock looking at the necklace that really turns red now back to the kid in front of him.

"It's you...."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. II. SPECIAL HUMAN

**Ghost** were lifeless beings floating around, cannot be seen,touch or talk to but in some occasions humans tend to do what is forbidden, thus they found a way to talk to the unseen.

   Since early years, communicating w ghost have been done, soon, special humans appeared,there's no need for any special methods, they were inborn w the ability to see what naked eyes can't. Some takes it as a curse,some makes good use of it.

Jungkook,ever since he was born he kept seeing things others cant,horrifying, disturbing & pitiful, before he can't understand why other kids avoid him even the elders never dared to talk to him,they were scared of him.

He was used to being alone,his parents where never home & his a sole child,his parents,they were the only people that loves him but they were taken from him from the age of 6,they got in a car accident, killing both of them in the spot.That night hours after the incident, still not aware of what happened,he was waiting for them at the living room.

   He looks at the door when he heard it open,then he saw them,eyes filled w unexplainable expressions but they both started to tear up upon seeing him,he, being so young back then felt the need to hug them, he doesn't wanna see them cry. Jungkook rush to them wanting to hug both, but they stop him & bend down. 

 

_"Jungkook-ah,you are a big boy now right,you should not cry anymore." His mom said while smiling but eyes filled w tears._

_"Always remember what we said,don't talk to others what you see,okay.When they are being mean dont fight with them tell the elders so they will be scolded."His dad said._

_" Why?Are u leaving me?Did you..."_ _He was scared to say that word._

_"Jungkook,mom & dad we're so sorry,we wish to see you grow up,we wish we can always be there for you,we don't want to leave you alone so soon,you know that right?" _

_Jungkook starts tearing up,he was still a kid but his unlike any other kids,he doesn't cry easily,not demanding attention,he was like a grown up kid.His intelligent,he understand better than the other kids his age._

_" I will miss you,mom,dad.I love you."_

_Both his parents can't stop crying,they know their kid will do just fine without them,he was independent,so much clever than the kids his age,they just wish they can be with him a little more._

_"Please,can we hug him,for the last time before we go."His mom said looking at the guy behind them,Jungkook didn't noticed him at all.A guy w a silver hair & unreadable expression. _

_" You know you can't."The guy said w no sympathy,there's nothing but a mysterious aura surrounding him._

_Jungkook had an eye contact w him,he was not like a ghost nor a human,whatever he is,Jungkook is not sure._

_"Once a human died there is no way they can be able to touch the living,there must be no exceptions."_ _His every words felt like directed to him._

  _It was then,the last moment Jungkook ever saw his parents, he was left in the custody of a distant aunt,she was nice & never judge Jungkook when the kid don't even cry when his parents were being buried. But she was like his parents,she's always never home because of work & just making sure to leave food & money for Jungkook cause he assured her he can take good care of himself. _

_He became more distant with others,they don't bother him, he won't bother with them as well,as other kids were playing he was under a tree reading just anything._

 

 

  
"Good morning."

Jungkook wakes up w a familiar face beside him,his not having a dream about his parents for a while now,he guessed since this being beside him starts following him.

Like the usual,he scowl & hides beneath the sheets.

He have met this persistent ghost 10 years ago named Park Jimin.The ghost keep following him around no matter how much he swat him away,his so persistent,the ghost keep saying he was the one he was looking for almost a century now.

Its unbelievable how long this ghost was around for the reasons still unknown to him because the ghost wont say why he can't ascend to heaven.

  "The important thing now is that I finally found you,I have been searching for you all this time."

He kept hearing that,it always have a strong impact to him,those words seems to move something inside of him although he will never admit it to the ghost.

"So what now,you was told to meet me but your still here after all,means it's not only meeting me."

"Your right,I don't know why I'm still here when i was specifically told just to find my special human."

"That's why I keep asking you,what's the reason you can't ascend."

  At the end,Jimin won't still tell the reason,at first he keep asking the ghost to leave him alone & stop following him but after a year he just let him be.He asked him to stay at the house & don't follow him everywhere,Jimin comply,he always wait for Jungkook to come home & he will always greet him, him being talkative always asked the human about himself.

Jungkook got used to the presence of the ghost,he was the only one who sees the real him,although Jungkook treat him mean most of the time,Jimin got used to it, he always tried to make the human smile which he don't often do.

"Jungkook-ah,you asked me to wake you up early."Complain the ghost,pouting while looking at the other beside the bed.

  Jungkook now remembers,he just moved to the school's dorm,since he was now in junior high,its more convenient for him to stay near the school.

As expected,Jimin went with him not only that but laying next to him.

'Ghost should not be able to sleep,more of do things like a human do but Jimin do all that,he was a ghost that loves to sleep.'

  Jungkook sometimes wonder if the ghost wish he was a human again.He was around for so long,when they met,he should ascend like what's told to him,but didn't happened. He would like to help him so he can rest in peace but the ghost won't tell him what's his unfinished business is.

'And when he did finished it,he will be gone forever.'

It's that thought that he keeps at the back of his mind, the one reason why he was never persistent anymore to know what's the ghost unfinished business. Because he wanna keep him beside him always.

Jungkook removed the covers & saw Jimin's back.

  He held his hand to reach him but he felt nothing,a human can never make contact w a ghost.

  He wish sometimes that he can touch him, he was so used to Jimin being around him to the point that he would rather talk to the ghost than the other people.

"Jungkook-ah you need to go to your school today,you said you need to have your schedule before classes starts."

Jungkook get up & went to the bathroom, he must go as the ghost said.

Jimin lays on the bed again when the younger went to shower.

When Jimin finally found his special human as what told to him,he should have ascend already but to his confusion he was still here,he have followed the human, Jungkook since he was a kid is a brat,he kept making the ghost suffer w his behavior & rude words.Jimin was determined to always be with his special human,until he figured out why he still can't ascend he don't want to lose him & search again.

Jimin watch as the now newly bathe human step out of the bathroom with only a towel covering his lower body.His human was definitely one of the most gorgeous human he ever saw,he was still not used to him casually walking around like that,Jimin who is definitely a 'virgin' can't stand seeing an almost naked man, before when Jungkook was still young it doesn't bother him at all but as he was growing up & hits the teenage years, it caused the ghost discomfort,not physically but mentally.Jungkook used to laugh at him every time he closes his eyes.

"Your a ghost,I'm sure you have been inside the humans bathroom watching them..", the human teased.

  "W-what!? I would never do that!"

  He can't remember when they started to have this sexual tension.Their teasing made Jimin stand seeing the younger around like that & as he don't wanna back down w their teasing game.

"Jungkook-ah, you looks so good like that..." Jimin said covering half his face & only his eyes can be seen. He wad internally screaming.

"Of course."The younger was searching what to wear.

"Wish I could touch you."

"You do,huh." Jungkook cannot be fooled,he held the knot of the towel & faced Jimin, he smirk & pull the knot to remove it right in front of him but before he did,Jimin covered himself completely which makes Jungkook chuckles.

"Says what now,huh."

Its always fun teasing the ghost that's what he found out,given his appearance,Jimin was still young,and he remain at 20 years old despite 'living' for so long.

"Just get dress!" Shouts Jimin.

He really acts as if his a human, the emotions,the sensation that's as if his alive,he have all of it,he would even say he has a heart that always skips a beat every time he was teased.

"I won't take long, so you stay here." Jungkook went out, Jimin stand behind the glass window & watch the human until his out of sight.

Every time he was left alone,Jimin felt loneliness, being constantly around his human makes him miss him when his away.

He lays on the bed again.

'Guess I should sleep again.'

Not even an hour, Jimin heard as the door open,he gets up & went to the door only to see an unfamiliar face.

'Is Jungkook being robbed!?'

  He watch as the unknown human enter w a big bag & pulling a big traveling suitcase,Jimin watch him as he closed the door & immediately shivers as he looks around.The human passed the ghost & look at the bed near the window which seems to be used so he settled for the one near the wall.

Jimin follows him & intently watch,he guessed its not a robber.

"Maybe Jungkook-ah's roommate, but he never told me he will have a roommate."

  "Aish,why is it so cold here..."

Jimin heard the human murmured as he was putting his things in the drawer beside his bed.

  "He can sense me!"

  The human rubs his hands on his shoulders, "Why is it so cold here!", he complains again.

  "He can feel me but not see me."Jimin concluded as he snoops around the stranger, he saw an ID.He have learned how to read from Jungkook.

" Oh his Jung Hoseok!, nice to meet you Jungkook's roommate! I'm Park Jimin... "

" My roommate is not here,guess I should sleep a little."

Hoseok covers himself,he was feeling as if someone's watching him & he was a scardy cat & the hairs in his back tells him there's really something in the room that cannot be seen or he was just being paranoid.

Jimin giggles at the scared human. Jungkook who can see ghost have a scardy roommate what might happened if Hoseok knew about it,just the thought of it is funny.

Jimin let him be & resume sleeping as well.

 

 

**Jungkook** don't take long getting his schedule.

"Have you seen your roommate?" asked the staff as she hands his timetable.

"What?!I have a roommate?" He specifically asked the dorm manager to arrange him a room where he can be alone.

"Yes,his a transfer student,there's no available rooms anymore & we can't let a student have a room for his own, the policy is to have 2 students in one room."

Jungkook bid goodbye in a hurry,Jimin might be upset having a stranger in the their room & do something stupid to scare it off.

'Really or your worried he might be seen.' says one part of his mind.

'What!?no way..."

His room was in 5th floor,he hopes his roommate is still not there.

The sight was rather peaceful when he reached his room,2 beds were obviously occupied.His roommate was asleep on the bed next to the wall he presume given the hunch on it.

Looking at his own bed,he saw Jimin sound asleep as well,he walks quietly & sit beside him.

'Can ghost really sleeps like this.... he was like a human.'

Jungkook will never admit but he really likes looking at Jimin's sleeping face.He looks so peaceful, so surreal, it's as if he exist as a human,sometimes Jungkook even forgot that he does not belong in this world anymore.

Sometimes he wonders if ever Jimin needs to go,what would he felt,what would he do, how can he ever let go?The reason why he don't wanna get attached emotionally to anyone is because he can't bear the thought of them leaving him.

He was so afraid,so afraid of the feelings he have for the ghost, he was so naive to even entertain it & let it grow.He choose to teased him to hide his fluttering feelings.

"Jungkook-ah..."

He didn't notice when Jimin woke up,he was startled a little.Those eyes were so captivating,he got lost while looking at it.

Jimin sits up, "A human came when you were gone,I guessed he will stay w us now."

He scratch his nape, "Yeah,only heard of it from the admin when I'm getting my schedule."

  "He looks nice & he can feel my presence."

"You like him?" asked Jungkook w raised brow.

"Yeah, he seems nice & older than you so you get to have another hyung!" Jimin cheerfully said.

"Huh? another hyung?So whose the other one then?"Jungkook's not liking the idea of Jimin liking another human.

When Jungkook agrees to let Jimin stay w him,he was very specific to him to not follow the human around,which made Jimin to always stay inside the house & rarely see other humans.

'He just saw this other human & he likes him already!' he complained to himself.

  "Yah! of course it's me,I'm your hyung!"

It was really so easy to riled up the ghost,he was so cute looking so mad & Jungkook never failed a day to make the other's mad.

Jungkook chuckled a bit, "Oh,your a hyung,I thought your an 8 year old kid trap in a 20 year old body."

The ghost crossed his arms,seems his nose is flaring already,"You are the 8 year old here!That's when we first met & you haven't changed one bit,a brat always a brat."

  "Never change so is that's why you can't stand looking at me almost naked, really ,never knew you are that kind of ghost, we have been together since I'm 8 & now after 10 years, u are fantasizing about me,you are such a naughty ghost huh."

  The ghost was gaping, he was a 'virgin' ghost & seeing someone almost naked is not an everyday thing for him, of course he was uncomfortable but to say he was fantasizing because of it!

  "I'm not!My God,you are really so mean,Jeon Jungkook!" His a ghost & all but right now he felt as if his so embarrassed.

  "But u said it yourself, you are searching for me for so long like a soul mate or something, right?"

   "You are my special human,what it means I don't even know too."

  "It gotta be something like that, just admit it."

   "Uhhm,hello there!You must be my roommate."

Both of them look at the now awake human on the next bed.

'When did he wake up!He must be thinking I'm crazy!'

  "Yes,I'm Jeon Jungkook,I'm a junior." He introduced himself.

  "Nice to meet you,I'm Jung Hoseok,I'm a transfer student & a senior,so are you talking to someone,i woke up because I heard you talking."

  "Ah yes, in my phone." he showed his phone which thankfully was in his pocket.

  "Dont you think it's a little cold in here?the heater may not be working."

   "About that... Hoseok hyung, I really like it cold but we can adjust it for you."

Jungkook walks up to the heater & adjust it,it's in normal so he makes it warmer.

  "He must be cold cause his feeling me." says Jimin next to him.

  "Is it alright now,Hoseok hyung?"

  "Yes,thank you so much,Jungkook & you can call me Hobi hyung if you want to."Hoseok smiled so brightly.

  Jungkook guessed he have a very cheerful roommate & he agrees with Jimin,he seemed nice,he was not used to be with someone else but this Hobi hyung was so easy to get along with.

"See,I told you he was nice."

"Ok,Hobi hyung." he returned his smile.

"Aww, I can't believe I'm rooming w a very cute dongsaeng,now,let this hyung cook for us,would you like that?" Hoseok get up & went to their small kitchen counter.

Jungkook followed w a shy smile,"You don't have to bother,hyung."

  "Nice,nice dongsaeng,but I will still cook for you.Mind if I used your supplies,I will get some later...,"Hoseok opens the cabinet to find something good to cook & also search in the mini refrigerator, "Jungkook-ah, you can't eat ramen all the time, it's not good for health." He saw a lot of instant noodles at the cabinet & not liking it.Hoseok will make it his duty to feed his roommate which he found so cute and shy,he wanna baby him.His already considering him as his younger brother.

"T-thanks,Hobi hyung."

  It's unbelievable for Jimin to see Jungkook easing up so fast to other human & he was so glad the younger got a caring hyung to be a roommate.

He can't help but smile while joining Jungkook watching the elder prepare food.

"Jungkook-ah, you got yourself a good hyung."

  "Yeah, I guess." The younger whispered.

  'I wish I can take care of you like that as well.' Jimin can't help but to think that to himself.

  He was a ghost,no matter what he do he can't change the fact that he was no longer part of the present time,he was just stuck, sooner or later he will eventually go.

 

 


	3. III. NOT A COINCIDENCE

School soon starts,the two roommates got to know more about each other alot. But having a roommate, Jungkook was so cautious every time he talks to Jimin, he can't let Hobi hyung found out about his ability especially when he found out how a scardy cat he is.He was literally scared of every little things & Jimin likes to mess up with him a lot.The ghost was having so much fun scaring him a little.

"Jiminie,let him live for once!"Jungkook was secretly having fun with Jimin's antics but he also felt so bad for the other who always freak out & his screaming were just so loud.

The ghost was laughing so hard & feels like 'dying' rolling on the floor clutching his stomach.

The two was preparing to leave for school that early morning,what Jimin did was to make an unused pan fell on the floor, scaring the hell out of Hoseok who was busy preparing for their food.Jungkook was at the shower at that time.

It takes quite a while to convinced his hyung it was nothing & keep scolding eyes to the playful ghost who gives a peace sign.

"I'm going to buy some supplies after school,would you like to go with me?" Asked Hoseok once they are ready to leave.

"Jungkook,I wanna go too!!" said the excited ghost who never gets to tour their new place.

"Of course Hobi hyung."

"Kookie,I wanna go too..." Jimin followed them until the door with pleading eyes & how could he say no to that.

"Okay."

"I'll look at the map you got & be there." Jimin assured happily.

"Jungkook, let's go."

Jimin waved goodbye, "Take care."

**A Black sports car w** two students as passengers was making its way to university.Both at senior year surprisingly.

" _Park,_ I heard the south was throwing a big welcome party, first party of our last school year, we shouldn't miss it."

The one who's got called were busy eyeing outside the window,not really paying attention to the other.Its only the start of the school year & he already feel bored.

"Yeah,ur not listening,are you!" Said the whining guy that successfully get his attention now because of his loudness.

The guy eyed him. "What?"

"Ur not really listening!!I've been talking for 5 mins."

The guy just shrugged, "What are you talking about, _Kim_." he asked w no interest at all.

"So mean,you already this bored & school year's not starting yet."

"You said something about the south,what about it?"

"Now you asked,well, as I say they have a welcoming party, they have a new head you know, someone w the name Mark or something."

He can't help but smirk, "What would it change anyway,they will still be a loser."

"You can say that,so that's why I'm telling you,why not welcome him as well since you are so bored anyway, it could be fun."

The guy finally smiled,its one of the few reasons why he keep this guy as a right hand, he was useful in some ways, now, he provides him some entertainment.

"Welcome him indeed."

PHANTOM, a gang formed in the east & currently the most feared one,there are mainly 4 gangs consisting of high profile young people of universities.They have territories & once dare to cross it expect the worst. Its not always about the gang fights but it occurs frequently.Once there is someone above the others,people tend to get jealous & wanting to get rid of them & currently the east gang were reigning. Think twice before messing up with them for they never showed mercy but thankfully letting you lived.

PHANTOM was led by a very scary leader, he has no interest w the weakling & don't even bother with them, he was more interested w those who are brave enough to challenge him & as of now no one wins against him.

As the car arrived at the school's parking lot, alot of students were anticipating to see again the most feared duo of the school, the LEADER & his BEST MAN.

Although they have bad reputation,the school can't do anything but to let them cause they have connections w powerful people who can even shuts down even a very well known & prestigious university in an instant without even giving a reason.

The PHANTOM leader goes w the name _Park Jimin & his right hand is Kim Taehyung. _

As the two gets out of the car,girls were screaming as if they saw some celebrities. The two walks without giving them any attention, no one was blocking their way, no one would even dare anyway.

**Hoseok** & Jungkook were walking to university which is 10 mins away from the dorm, they reached the entrance & saw students were flocking at the parking lot, it must be because of that beautiful black sports car that just passed them awhile ago.

"Kookie,do we have like celebrities here in our school?"

"Well, we do but I don't think they were the ones that students were looking forward to see,have you heard of the PHANTOM, hyung?"

"No,what's that?"

"It's a gang."

"What? They allowing gangs here!"

"Not really allowing, but the school can't do anything about it because they know influencial people, so it must be the LEADER & BEST MAN those students were waiting."

"How can they allow such dangerous people in school,we must stay away from them, don't ever come near them,got it?"

"Don't worry hyung, they don't pay attention to the likes of us,they don't bully, & I've been here since freshman & never got to see them, I don't even know their real names."

"You don't have to bother to know their names., they were dangerous people."

As the two were looking at the crowd they only saw a glimpse of the back of the two people walking away, one a little tall w blonde hair while other w a dirty blonde one.Even just the back they can sense the dangerous aura the two were emitting hence why no one dared to block their way.

The start of the day was expectedly slow, more on introduction & lesson points, Jungkook got almost the same classes & schedules,but he was looking forward to his photography class most of the time,he loves taking pictures & planning to pursue a career with it.

'Too bad ghost can't appear in photos.'He was cleaning his camera before the class starts, it was the last class of the day for him.

He tried it once, to capture Jimin in his photos but its useless,if there is one thing he likes the most it would be to capture the ghost for once, to have an evidence that he truly 'exists'.

But that is impossible so as an alternative he started drawing,he was still a beginner but he was starting to like it aswell..., he never let the ghost saw his sketches which most likely all about him,but he showed at least one & the not so convinced ghost didn't believes him.

"You sure that's how I look?You must be making fun of me,it must be one of ur anime characters..."

That's what he gets after showing him one of his sketch,Jimin has no clue how he looks like, the sketch was so him, that's how he truly looks in Jungkook's eyes.

Jimin has black hair that looks so soft, he have the most captivating eyes he ever saw that smiles as well, it makes the ghost look so innocent & pure, so surreal & beautiful. Undoubtedly, Jimin was a very beautiful ghost that he wanted to captured it in a film.

**Jimin** spend his time studying the map of the whole city, he familiarize himself w the names of each & every stablishment & the whole school grounds.

In about an hour,the two humans will go to the supermarket so Jimin decided to go out already,its been awhile since he roam around,clearly this whole new place were full of people, the city looks so lovely so he was taking his time looking at the scenery.

He came across a pretty big accident,people were snooping around a collision of a few cars that looks so terrible.  
People were assuming the drivers were dead already.He looks closely & saw that there really is no survivor.He decided to leave when a very familiar face catch his attention, he can't be wrong.

'That's him!' He waste no time & go to where he was.

"Yoongi hyung!"

No response from the silver hair whose busy assisting the souls.

Jimin went beside him, "You are the KEEPER right?"

Finally,Yoongi sense his presence, "And u are?"

"I'm Jimin, Park Jimin!"

The Keeper thinks for awhile & finally remembered, "You are that Park Jimin,its almost a century ago, didn't expect to still see you here now."

"Well, you are not very specific when will I be able to find my special human!, it takes me this long to find him."

"Ohh,well my bad." Yoongi was done with the other ghost & now fully paying attention to this so 'old' ghost.

"You said that I need to find my human right, I found him already, see..." Jimin showed the necklace that now shines bright red, "but I'm still here, why is that?"

Yoongi thinks for awhile, "True, u should have ascend now because you finally found him, why indeed."

"So you don't know as well?" He helplessly asked.

"Given that ur unfinished business is you being a Virgin ghost, it must have something to do with that, I guess ur case is more complicated."

"What do you mean?"

"Park Jimin,you need to make your human fall for you,a one true love."

"What!?How is that even possible,I'm already dead." It sounds so ridiculous to him.

"Don't you believe me?You already found ur special human, most likely ur reincarnation is also in this time period, means you just got to search _you_ on this time & meet ur human & make them fall in love."

After some time Jimin finally understand but still confused at some things.

"Am I like that cupid thing now?the one angel that make humans fall in love?"

"No,there's no such thing."

"So I need to find another human again, this time my own reincarnation but how am I to know it was the human me?"

"You will know when you saw it."

Soon,they part ways.Yoongi silently watch over the ghost drifting away.

"You sure your a KEEPER?You sure know how to lie u must not be an _angel."_

A familiar guy stand behind him, "GUARDIAN, what are you doing here?"

"The usual watching over my humans."

"The beautiful _angel_ is right, did you just lie to that poor soul?" another one appeared that's not the likes of them, he was in between, the _MESSENGER_.

"Both of you has nothing to do with him so why are you even here?" His irritated with the sudden appearance of the two.

"Well, in my case I'm just intrigued with their _story_." The Guardian said.

" _Seokjin hyung_ must be worried about them,aren't you?You are usually soft hearted to poor soul w _tragic_ history." The Messenger mused.

The Guardian was a little off guard, it was somehow true.

" _Namjoon,_ stop saying unnecessary things."

"Alright,but for me,I'm just waiting for the right time,they are most likely to commit sins & it has great consequences."

"Namjoon,you better not influenced them, let them do what they want." Warn Yoongi.

"Aww,its not every time I saw Keeper show concern, you must be worried aswell is that why you said _that_." Seokjin jokes.

"Shut up!"He just can't stand dealing with these two.

**"You** must not communicate with the human." Those where the last words that Yoongi said to Jimin.

No matter how much he thinks he can't understand why he has to say those.

"It's not like I tried to, to those who can't see me." he said to himself.

'Oh my God! was it because I'm making fun of the other human!'

He remembered his antics about Hoseok, was it considered communicating?

As promised, Jungkook was waiting for Hobi hyung in front of the supermarket, he just got a text that he was near.

"Where is that ghost anyway?"He asked to himself still not seeing Jimin around.

"He was so excited this morning."

"Who?" He was startled seeing Hobi hyung next to him.

"Ahh, no one."

"Okay,let's go."

He glance around one more time to see if Jimin was around but his not.

'Where is he?'

He waa feeling anxious for some reason.

**The** night was young,people were crowding the club,it was holding a private party for the welcoming of the new head of the south gang, ROOK.

Uninvited, but Jimin & Taehyung easily passed the guards.Upon seeing them, the crowds get a little weary.

Most of them were members of ROOK but they can't help but admire the duo of PHANTOM especially the girls.

"Dont worry about us,we had a pretty good relationship, aren't we,you won't mind us celebrating with you right?" Said the BEST MAN.He was known to have a killer visuals, one that resemble to a Greek God but he cant be taken lightly,he sure knows how to fight like a wolf.

" Mark right?The new head of ROOK,it's a pleasure to meet you,I'm Jimin of the PHANTOM. "

THE LEADER,the head of east gang, many was deceived by his appearance.Who would have thought that someone with a face resembles an angel could be a devil.He looks so timid,so fragile like a crystal ball that should be taken care of.Many rumors have spread how he doesn't need to used force to make his enemies withdraw, just one look & you will be done for.

"You guys were welcome of course." the head of the south stated.

"Do you like to race? the former leader, JB & I used to race a lot, it will stronger our bond."

"I'm down with that, so how much?"

"50 bucks, you okay with that?"

"Sure."

Many spectators went to the racing area,a highway road that might be full of motorists.There's nothing more fun than to do an illegal race.

Taehyung watches As Jimin put his hand gloves, "No scratch not even a tiny one on my new baby, understand?" he was talking about his car, he knows his friend was a reckless driver.

"I'll return ur baby just the same."

"I'm more worried when u say that, the last time you do,you got my bike a big hump on the rare."

"I did pay for its maintenance, Tae."

Jimin was all set, when the signal is given both drivers steps on their gas, both wanting to have a head start, this road was often used for illegal racing because of its curves & narrowing roads,its also have a uturn area that leads you back to the entrance of the way, who ever gets back first wins.

"His not bad." Jimin admits, he was leading but the other one is catching up, never lets him get away, he likes it when his opponent is willful, the more he wants to crush them.

The adrenaline rush his having when driving recklessly is what Jimin was looking for,that at any moment an unexpected thing might happened risking ur life.

The south leader finds an opportunity to push behinds Jimin's car,Jimin speeds up more,he promised to return the car unscratch anyway.

Mark manage to tie w him once they were nearing the narrow roads, he smirk & purposely hit the other car.

Jimin concentrated & calculated his moves,he waits for the right timing & when he finally have the opportunity he push his car to the other causing it to lose balance & crash at the pavement.

Jimin easily wins,the other guy bruised on his arms & face.

"That was a nice race." Jimin praised.

The crowds cheer.

He let's Taehyung deals with the rest and just wait in the car.

"You got some guts to pull that stunts huh." Taehyung from being witty turns frightening, no smiles & eyes that stares down to ur soul.He gets the money & walk closely to the south leader who somehow felt so threatened & steps back a little.

"Do that again & u won't get off easily." Tae whispered right across the other's ear dripping with venom at every words but his face shows otherwise & keeps smiling.

He was all smiley as if not threatening the other.

"Tae, hurry up!" Jimin shouts,impatient.

"Yes!,remember what I said." He leaves the frightened leader & went inside the driver's seat.

"What takes you so long." Jimin ask so irritated.

"Just things, I got ur prize but I guess u won't be having them cause my baby got some pretty marks on her now." He starts the engine & drives away.

"Yeah,take it." Jimin brushed his hair & leaned at the backrest while closing his eyes.

Tae silently watch him,at times like this he knows better than to be quite.

JIMIN got so engrossed with the new informations he got.

'Oh shit! I forgot!' Once he realized his been out for a while he takes a look around him trying to figure out where he is.

"Jungkook must be worried." There's a lot of people around,its a busy street.

His not aware he was in the middle of the streets,he was blinded by a bright light coming from a speeding car,he was not supposed to be alarmed,his already a ghost & it would just passed him by.But he soon realized that the car was honking continuously as if alarming him,he covered his face when the lights gets so blinding & the car was about to hit him.At the very last minute,the car changed direction as if avoiding him.

He was a little taken a back for while as he saw the car hit the gutter surprising the people around.

'What did just happened!?' He wanna check out the passenger of the car,he quickly touches the tainted mirror but as he does he felt a strong force,something like hitting him directly,causes him to be disoriented & fainted.

'Jungkook...'

JUNGKOOK was feeling so restless he can't explain why,its as if he can tell that something was wrong,he was so bothered especially when there's no Jimin showing up until now.Its been quite awhile when they started getting supplies.

"Jungkook,what's wrong?You seemed preoccupied." Hoseok asked concerned w the quite younger.

He just shake his head, "Nothing hyung."

_"Jungkook..."_ He felt a shiver down his spine,he looks around,he was sure he heard Jimin.

"Hyung,can I go first,I'm not feeling well." He wanted to go home,he wanted to know why Jimin didn't show up.

The other was already concerned, "We can go now if you wanted?"

"No hyung,just continue w groceries,I just need to lay down,I guessed."

"Oh okay,I'll be quick,I will get you medicines on my way."

"Thanks hyung,bye." Jungkook immediately dash out.All he wanted was to get home & get rid of the bothersome feeling he got.

"Jimin!" He was panting when he opened the door of their room only to be greeted by darkness & silence.

"Jimin,where are you!?"He was struck with sudden fear,he could tell the ghost was not there.

'Where is he!?Where did he go?' Before he knew it he was getting out of the dorm again looking everywhere.

'He must be lost somewhere,he was not out for so long & this is a new place...'He was trying to calm himself out.

First,Jimin was a ghost,there be no accident that can happened to him,second, he must be wandering around & got lost unintentionally.

No matter where he looked,he just can't see a glimpse of him & its driving him insane,the fear keeps coming back.

"What if his gone?" He paused right in front of their dorm,where he found himself once again,an hour must have passed.He look for the possible places Jimin could have been but his not there.

He must stop now,there no used to search for a ghost anyway.For all he know,Jimin must be having fun somewhere.

"Jungkook?Jungkook!" His eyes met the worried face of Hoseok who have an umbrella & pulled him under it.

"My goodness!what are you doing under the rain,you might get sick.What happened to you,I rush home & your not there, someone told me you run off just as soon as you get there."

He can't process everything he heard,he wasn't even aware it was raining at all.

"H-hyung..."

"What's wrong,Jungkook?God,your scaring me.Lets get you home first,okay." Hoseok didn't know what happened but his sure w the state of the younger now,there's no use talking.He was guiding him inside the dorm,he was really out of it.He gets him inside the bathroom & asked him to take a shower while he gets him a new set of clothes.

Soon, the younger went out,hair still soaking wet.

'Aish,this kid.'

He gets another towel & takes charge to dry his hair.

Jungkook was sitting at the edge of the bed while Hoseok dried his hair.

"Jungkook,I don't know what happened,what's wrong?" Hoseok was really worried with the kid more off when his body starts to tremble means he was crying.

"H-he,his gone,I c-can't find him..."

He can only made out those words because Jungkook was sobbing so hard,he was curious who he was talking about. He hug the younger & pat his back to comfort him.

"Who is it,Jungkook?"

"J-jimin hyung..."

He have no idea who is that,but his sure its someone who is very dear to Jungkook.

He didn't asked more & just let the younger cry,he can ask once Jungkook was stable. 

"AH,for fuck sake, Tae!" Jimin was groaning while holding his hurting head,he was waken up due to a strong impact only to found out they crashed to the pavement.

"Hehe, I thought I run to someone."Tae immediately check outside the car & the road, not minding the questioned look of the people around.

He saw no one but his sure as hell,someone was right in the middle of the streets but there's none.

"If we don't go this very moment, police will surely come & arrest us,now I don't wanna spend my night on the cell so you better get us out now."

"Roger, boss." Taehyung saluting,don't wanna agitate Jimin more.

They soon reached Jimin's house which is somehow located at the almost deserted part of the city.It was a little pension house near the forest wood,its right off near the top of the mountain given it a beautiful scenery of both the forest & the city.It was Jimin's personal property & not much know about it.Taehyung always went there to fetch Jimin every day.

Sometimes,he wondered why Jimin prefer to live here alone than on the mansion they have on the city.Jimin was like those kids that didn't grow up around his parents,he was alone with only a step brother.He don't like it when people was asking him personal things so Taehyung avoid doing that.

He placed Jimin on his bed, "You sure you want me to leave you now?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Tae takes out some clothes for the elder, "Change first before going to sleep."

"Yeah,yeah just go.."

Well,what can he do more if the host don't want him in the house anymore.

"Goodnight,Jimin-ah."


	4. IV.THRU THE EYES

* * *

 

 

**As expected,** when Hoseok wake up the next day he found his roommate covered & shivering.

 

 

"I told you,you'll get sick." Hoseok scold but he can't just left the younger alone.He called the school to inform the other's absence ,he wanted to stay as well but Jungkook was so stubborn & won't let him.

 

 

"I'm so much of a bother to you already hyung,you have taken care of me enough,I'll just lay down all day,no need to worry about me so go to school."

 

 

He doesn't wanna argue more,he was itching to ask Jungkook about last night but the younger never mentioned anything about this person,Jimin again & he don't wanna be nossy.

 

 

But one thing for sure,he can tell that his dongsaeng was faking the act,he can see the sadness in his eyes,he hopes the younger would trust him & open up.

 

 

He was hesitant to leave him but he got an early class so he can't stay longer.

 

 

Once Jungkook was alone,he goes back to being depressed,he was so dizzy,he got a high fever but the only thing on his mind was Jimin.

 

 

He wish he only imagined it that the ghost was not here,but after waking up this morning when Hobi hyung gently taps him & not the usual cheerful voice of Jimin he finally accepted it.Jimin might be gone for real.

 

 

_'But why wont he at least bother to tell me he was leaving?Just a simple goodbye.'_ He can't help but sulk, it's the least Jimin can do for him.

 

 

  
They've been together for so long & the ghost always say he was something special to him hence he was the one his looking for so long,for Jimin to leave just like that.

 

 

"Such a meanie." He felt like crying again but he stops himself,he can't be weak now,he still has a life to live while Jimin,his, was long done.He shouldn't have existed in the first place.

 

 

He reached inside his bag pack & get his sketch book.Its the only thing that will ever remind him of the ghost.

 

 

He turned it pages by pages,he have sketched him so much his sketch book is almost out of free page.He sits,lean on the head rest.He gets some pencil & started drawing.

 

 

_'Someday I'm gonna forgot how you look,before that happens,I want to draw you more.'_

 

 

**Taehyung** was cautious around the east leader,his friend was not exactly nice right now,not that his exactly nice at all,but at this moment Jimin was beyond pissed all the time ever since they've gone to that party.

 

 

"I'm not pissed at you,just headache." Jimin told him once when he get overboard at shouting at him that made him sulky all day.

 

 

Jimin rarely lied to him so he believed him & became worried next,he saw a bed of tablets inside the other's bag & it's already half used.

 

 

"Jimin,since when did you started having headaches?"

  
"Since the party." said Jimin nonchalantly.

 

He stared at him incredulously, "That was almost 2 weeks ago!Are you sure your fine?Maybe we should have you check,what if you got that because of the accident!?" He was worried sick how can Jimin acts like nothing's wrong.

  
"It's just a simple headache."

"But that long?"

"Stop being dramatic,Tae."

"But Jimin..."

 

Jimin was one hell of a stubborn guy so no matter how much Taehyung convinced him to get a check up he just won't do.

 

 

"Then,at least sleep in my house for awhile so you won't be alone or better yet I will have a sleep over at your's."

 

 

"No,you won't dare." Jimin never let's anyone spend a night at his house even Tae who he was closed to, at the end Taehyung managed to make Jimin stay in his house, that way he can look after the other incase something happened.

 

 

**Exactly** 2 weeks has past.Jungkook was well the next day after he got sick,he never showed any signs that his mopping to his hyung.He appreciate that Hobi hyung never asked him anything because his not ready to speak yet.

 

 

He continues his routine everyday,he busied himself w studying & his thinking of getting a part time job so he don't have to stay at the dorm that much.Its not like he forgot about Jimin already,surely not like that but he can't stay depressed all the time.

  
_'Besides that ghost hates it when I'm sad & keep doing weird stuff to make me laugh.' _

That makes him missed Jimin more.

 

Once again he found himself thinking about Jimin,his trying to get by was because of the latter as well.

 

 

He applied as a cashier for a convenient store couple of blocks away from school,he was luckily hired,its convenient for him because they need someone who was willing to work from 6pm till 11pm,5 hours of duty.It was all he needed.

 

 

He got fewer subjects every Friday,his last class ends at 4pm so he have spare time before his duty at the store starts.He decided to go around & take pictures,even if he has enough time to spare he still rather stay out than go home.No one was waiting for him anyway.

 

 

He takes pictures just of anything but he likes the most to take pictures of the sky.He was imagining that the ghost was somewhere out there above looking down at him.He spent almost an hour already,the sun was starting to set,he was trying to get a better angle of it right behind a building,the contrast against the building was beautiful.

 

 

He adjusted his camera more,trying to get a better pics his still not satisfied with the first ones he took. He decided to zoom in his lens,he was acrossed the streets anyway but something caught his eyes,more specifically someone so familiar to him.

 

 

_'But it can't be....'_ The building right across the street was a fine dining hotel  & restaurant with glass mirrors,from where he was standing he can see clearly the people inside it.One caught his eyes,from the second floor just right at the window,he was sitting on a table next to someone else.

 

 

He has a dirty blonde hair he remembered he saw somewhere but his face,how can he ever forget that face,it's the look he never wanted to forget.But he can't rely on what he sees,he points the camera once again on the building but now focusing on the familiar person & takes a photo.

 

 

To his surprise that person looks at his direction exactly when he clicks the button.The image that came out was him looking directly at the camera w boredom on his face.

  
_'Jimin hyung!'_

 

He can't be wrong,even a little far he knows that its Jimin but looks a little different with his hair & facial expressions.He lifts his head again to looked at building again,there was no one there anymore at the spot he saw him before,the guy across the table was alone seemed to be at his phone.

 

 

_'Am I crazy now?What the fuck I'm thinking.'_

 

 

There's no way he will be seeing Jimin there especially not someone that looks so human to him.He decided to look at the photo again but he found out it dies on him.

 

 

He turns to leave since his duty will starts soon scolding himself for imagining things.Just when Jungkook turns the person he took a photo came back to his sits.

 

 

**"Why** do you keep looking outside?" asked Tae when Jimin returns from the bathroom.

 

 

"I saw a photographer taking pictures of us right across the street."

 

 

"What?where?" Tae looks around & saw no one holding a camera.

 

 

"Guess he was just interested with me." Jimin said when he didn't saw the guy in a red jacket w camera.

  
"You think it's West again?They always love to stalk us."

"Maybe."

 

They went on eating when their order came.Its not a new thing for them to be followed around,the west gang used to do that before,they wanted to caught them doing something illegal but they got nothing.

 

 

The West was their rivals,but it has nothing to do with territory whatsoever its something personal not that anyone else know.The leader of the West used to be a good friend of Jimin when they were kids but as soon as Taehyung came,that friend changes,he became distant from Jimin.He was not the likes to chase around someone so he let him be but one incident made him hate that person.

 

 

"Are you still getting in touch w that person?" asked Taehyung,he doesn't wanna bring that person up but it seems like they are planning something again.

  
"Why would I?"

 

"Because his your f-friend." That person did bad to Tae,he was & always be afraid of him.

  
"As long as I remember his not."

"But,you are so close before I came."

"Exactly,since you came,were not close anymore."

 

  
Tae looks at him,ever since that day he never dared to asked about him, he never tells what happened,he just remembered that he became close to Jimin more after that,Jimin stays with him,he almost asked Jimin to stay away from him but when he found out that that person leaves to study abroad he changed his mind.

 

 

They just recently found out that person is now the leader of the West gang.

  
"I thought you still have communication."

 

"Stop talking about him, I don't care about that guy."

  
Tae nod & went on eating.

 

**The floor** was cold,everything around that small room is colorless & a single sofa was in the middle.

 

 

"Where am I?" That's the first thing that came to Jimin's mind.He tried to remember what happened before he passed out.

 

 

"There was a car accident,why did I suddenly passed out,I'm not even hit." When he regain consciousness he was laying on the cold floor.

 

 

He stands up even though he felt a little dizzy.This place was so unfamiliar,this is the first time he ever been here.

 

 

"Jungkook must be worried about me." He hopes so since he didn't know how long his been there.He went to the only door he saw, he tried to open it but its locked so he decided to past by it but he can't get thru it.

 

 

Then suddenly he realized that he wasn't even floating.He incredulously look at his feet that now was getting cold because they were touching the floor.

  
He just walked to the door he doesn't even realized.

 

"W-what happened.?" He felt himself,his still the same though only now he can actually feel something physically.

 

 

He looks around only to stop by the sofa in front of him.

 

 

"Someone was sitting there!" He gasp as he saw a mop of dirty blonde hair that facing back at him.He didn't notice him at all.

  
"Ahhm,hello,can you hear me?see me?"

 

  
The guy looks sideways,he can't clearly see his face but it somewhat familiar,its as if he saw it somewhere. He walks slowly to him but stops when the guy stands still not facing him & the sofa was in between.

  
"You can see me,right?I'm Park Jimin,how about you?"

 

The guy slowly turns his way,he can clearly see his face now, definitely he saw him somewhere.But the look on the other's face was sad,his eyes were sad.

  
"I'm... you."

 

Again he felt a sudden pain,he grips right across his chest,where the pain coming from,he was starting to lose consciousness again.He kneels on the floor & reaching out his hand for help but he already saw pitch black.

  
_'Jungkook....'_

 

**Its past** 10:30,Jungkook 's shift was about to end, he was just waiting for his workmate to arrived.

 

 

The chime at the door signals someone just entered.During this time customer rarely comes,he looks at the door where someone stood with a black hoodie, black pants & a sneakers,he has a black facemask as well. His not to suspect someone was a bad person besides it's a natural get up nowadays.

 

 

"Welcome! Good evening sir!" He greeted but was ignored, the guy went to the beverage area, he saw from the mirror as the guy get an energy drink & picks a bag of chips.He saw him going straight to the counter,its hard to really tell how he looks like.

 

 

He punch his items, the guy just handed him a couple of bills & get his items.

 

 

"Sir! your change!" He called him,he gave way more than the amount needed but the guy keeps on walking to the door but suddenly stops & collapse!

 

 

Jungkook panicked & went to the guy immediately.

 

 

"Sir, are you alright?" He sits him up & holds his shoulders to support him.

 

"J-jungkook..."

 

He shockingly looks at the strangers face that knows his name,his voice sounds so familiar & when Jungkook saw his eyes that was slightly covered with his hair, he can't be mistaken.

  
"Jimin!"

 

Luckily,his workmate came in just in time, he won't hesitate to leave the store & take Jimin to the hospital.He held both of his hands & carry him in his back,there's a nearby hospital from there, he runs to get there as fast as he can.

 

 

He was still in state of shock,more of the fact that he was seeing Jimin now. The most incredible thing was how he can touch him! And he was sure enough that his coworker also saw him. He dont even know what to think about everything but he was sure about that it's really Jimin but now in a human body!

 

 

When they reach the hospital, Jimin was put in the stretcher & rushed to E.R.,he was stop by the nurse when he tried to went into the room.

 

 

"Sorry sir, you cant go in there.We would need some information about the patient so can you come with us for a little bit."

 

 

He wants to stay but he knows he needs to answer for Jimin,he just made up anything,to Jimin having no known relatives & so on.

  
He waited at the bench,suddenly his phone rings.

"Hello."

 

"Where are you Jungkook,its past midnight!" It was the always worried hyung of him.

  
"Hobi hyung I'm at the hospital."

 

"What?! Oh my God! What happened to you this time!?" Hysteria, that's what Hobi was in now.

 

 

Jungkook chuckled a bit, "Hyung, calm down.I'm not hurt or anything, it's, uhm, my friend Jimin hyung.He was sick & I rushed him here."

 

 

  
Hoseok calmed a bit. "Oh that friend, well how is he?"

 

 

"I'm not sure yet he was still in the E.R." He said worried.

  
"Okay, wait there for me, what hospital are you in?"

 

Ten minutes past,Hoseok arrived & they both wait.Few minutes & the E.R. door opened, coming out the doctor.

  
"Your with the patient?"

"Yes, how is he?"

 

"Nothing that dangerous but he got a mild concussion & was so dehydrated we need to put IV on him, he will be out for a couple of hours.When he wakes up he can be released."

 

 

"Thanks, doctor." They both bow at the doctor.Jimin was transferred to one of the hospital beds.

 

 

Jungkook still wonders as he grab Jimin's hand how on earth did he turn into human? After almost two weeks of disappearing he came back in a human form, but why didn't he acknowledge him the first time?

  
' _Jimin, where have you gone to?'_

 

Hoseok silently watch Jungkook, its his first time to see this Jimin.He was sure he was special to Jungkook in some ways.

  
_'Maybe a boyfriend?'_ He was really curious  & wanted to asked but stop himself.

"Hyung, you should go home now, I'll just stay here & wait for Jimin hyung to wake up."

"Are you sure,Jungkook?I can stay besides its Saturday."

"No, it's fine Hyung & when he was released, we'll go home."

"Wait, you mean his staying with us?We're you together,I'm not prying or anything just asking..."

 

"It's a really long story and Jimin hyung, he have no family,his an orphan & he stays with me, I promise I'll explain more later, Hoseok hyung."

 

 

When Hoseok left,Jungkook just lay his head above their intertwined hands.

  
_'Jiminie, wake up soon.'_

He drifted to sleep in a few seconds.

 

**The moment** he open his eyes again what Jimin saw this time was all white,its takes a few seconds before he can adjust his eyes with the brightness.

 

 

He tried to move his hands but not been able to, he looks to his side & find someone sleeping on the chair beside him holding his hand.

 

 

For the first time, he felt tears running down his face, the emotion right now feels ten fold more than when he was a ghost.He physically feels as his heart clenched, he was so overwhelmed.Jimin thought he won't see him again.

  
"Jungkook - ah..." He whispered with trembling voice.

 

Jungkook stirs in his sleep & felt the other's hand tightly grip his, he was shocked to see Jimin awake & crying.

  
"Jiminie,what's wrong, are you feeling hurt somewhere?" His panicking.

Jimin shook his head but still crying.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I-I thought I'll never see you again."

Jungkook hugs him so tight."Me too.You just disappear & left me."

"No!I don't leave you, I don't know what happened to me.." Jimin stare at him.

"You were gone for almost two weeks now, you don't remember anything?"

 

"I remember when I was going to the store to meet you,I run to someone I've known quite long ago, after that there's this car that almost run on me, but you know I'm a ghost so it's nothing to me but then the driver avoid me, I think he sees me.I check on that car & that's when I passed out, after that I woke up in a room & I'm all human & someone was there, he looked familiar & he said his me then I passed out again, I wake up just now here... "

 

 

Jimin now remembers his encounter w the Keeper, he remembers what they talked about.Is him being a human will help him accomplish his mission to finally ascend?

 

 

"That's what incredible,Jiminie.Your a human now!"

  
That realization just struck to Jimin.

"Oh my God!Jungkook-ah,my God! I'm a human!"

"Quit a delayed reaction there!" He stated laughing.

 

"Seems the patient is all well now." They turned their head towards the door where a cheerful female voice came.

  
The nurse smiled at them both.

 

"I just need a follow up check on the patient, the doc said you can be discharge after this.He prescribed medication that you must take regularly, it's for headaches."

  
They became quite & just let the nurse check him up.

 

Soon Jimin was discharge.They haven't think about what to say to Hoseok hyung so Jungkook bring Jimin to a fast food chain.

  
Jimin was more fascinated as he looked around, he was used to seeing this stuff when he was a ghost but now he was standing at it.He was also getting his first meal.

 

Jungkook left Jimin to sit & wait while he ordered.He was never leaving his gazed from Jimin, his afraid he will just vanished.When he got their food he immediately went to him.

  
"Enjoying the view?" He teased him as he keeps looking around.

Jimin stops & pouts.

"Jiminie,this is the first time you'll gonna eat, right?I'm sure you will like this." Jungkook hands him a burger.

 

Jimin hesitantly take it, Jungkook shows him how to eat it.He mimics him.

 

 

Jungkook can't take the smile off of his face while looking at Jimin eating so eagerly.At the back of his mind he hopes they can do this, spending time together, that Jimin truly exist right before him where everyone else can see him.

 


	5. V. YOU ARE FASCINATING

  "We still need to make up stories for Hobi hyung."Jungkook waits until they're done eating to talk about the matter. 

 

  

  "What are we going to say,Kookie?How do we explain that I am 'living' with you guys all along?" 

 

     They both sigh troubled. 

 

  "Well last night I already said that you don't have a family & staying with me but of course he will asked why he haven't seen you before & when you disappeared, I've kinda said you are gone & so on... "

 

  Hoseok have never seen Jimin before then suddenly Jungkook acts so devastated when he thought he was gone,he can't think of a good reason for his action. 

 

  "Did you looked for me?" A wide smile appeared on Jimin's face.Knowing that this brat cared for him felt so great despite his arrogant behavior. 

 

  

  Jungkook took his eyes off of Jimin,it was embarrassing remembering how he cried so hard that day,the other won't stop making fun of him if he knows about that. 

 

"I did for a while... then thought you might ascend already so I gave up looking." 

 

    He have spent hours looking for the ghost,he searched in every possible place he could be, he was so devastated,hurt & soaking wet cause his not aware its raining so hard,at that moment the only thing that's on his mind was he can't see Jimin again. 

 

  "I'm glad I'm important for you that you looked out for me,I'm touched."Said Jimin teasingly. 

 

  Knowing his important in some ways to Jungkook makes him so happy.Jimin cared for the other as well. 

  

"But Jungkook-ah,I'm wondering how you can say it's me when you saw me?," He gazed at his reflection on the glass window.If this is really him then what the 'person' said to him could be true but how?

 

 

 

  He remembered when the Keeper said he might met his reincarnation in this time,if this is the body of that person then he was closer than he can imagine.

 

   

    To make him & Jungkook fall in love won't be hard at all. 

 

  

     'I looked exactly as the guy I saw in that room.If Jungkook would met this human,he will surely fall for him, isn't he?This human,he looks so beautiful... ' 

 

   He stared at Jungkook's reflection next to him.It looks good,they look great together. 

 

'Jungkookie might fall in love with me but not the real me.Aish,what's wrong with me?It's my reincarnation,why I'm feeling... jealous?' 

 

   Jimin was having an internal battle to himself & he felt so pathetic with everything that's going on in his head. 

 

"Jiminie that's exactly how you look." Jungkook remembers the sketch he once showed to the other so he showed it again to him. 

 

  He held it right in front of him. "Remember this?I showed you this drawing before but you don't believe me." 

 

  

When he saw the drawing he now realized why this face looks familiar the first time he saw it. 

 

  

  "Then who is this person?Jungkook,I'm sure I saw him,his not me,he appears so real... so human." 

 

   They should figure out who this person is that way maybe Jimin can return the body to its owner then he can be friends with Jungkook & eventually they'll fall for each other.

 

  Jimin sigh once again,he can't help that sour feeling thinking about that falling thing. 

 

"You mean,this human form belongs to someone else? Jiminie,you possessed a human?" 

 

   Jungkook never asked Jimin if he ever did try to take a human body.He have seen some ghost before who tried to do possessions & it does not turn well. 

 

  "Oh my God!I might have took his body but I don't know how!" 

 

  "It's not impossible to take over a body but it's dangerous for the human,if his soul stays out of its vessel for so long he might not be able to return."

 

  He have read so many books related to ghost,he can't be sure its all true but almost all of the books says the same thing to this particular event & he have plenty of experience about it.

 

"What?!No he can't die,Jungkook!He must return to his body as soon as possible."

 

  One Jimin spirit is enough,he can't let his reincarnation died too & be stuck in the world of the living as well.

 

  'Enough with my selfish reasons!'

 

  "But we don't even know who is this person,Jiminie.Are you sure you don't know what happened & why your inside his body?"

 

  "I really don't know how but he can't die as well."

 

  They still haven't discussed what to say to his roommate and that's a big problem as well but finding who's body Jimin takes over is as important especially when it looks exactly like him.

 

 

  Jungkook got distracted by a flash of light,he looks around.Outside the food chain at the back of few trees was a guy standing with a camera.He noticed it pointing in Jimin's direction,the guy was so focused on taking Jimin's pictures so his not aware that Jungkook saw him.

 

Jungkook covered Jimin with his red jacket & faced his back to the window.

 

   Jimin was puzzled with the other's sudden action. "W-why?" 

 

  "Someone was taking pictures of you."

 

  Jimin tried to look but was stopped.

 

  "Don't,he looks suspicious, we might get this person in trouble if we let that guy take his picture."

 

  It's gut instinct,they don't have any idea who's body Jimin takes over but when he saw it last night,which he presume is not Jimin,he doesn't want to show his face around & the clothes his wearing were expensive too.

 

"But he might know who this person is!Jungkook-ah can you talk to him?"

 

  "Not I guessed,he left already when he noticed he was discovered."He watched as the man enter a black car that parked a few meters away from the trees.

 

He noticed as well that he was embracing the other,he got his hands on his head & waist,due to height difference his head was on Jungkook's chest.

 

  Jimin also realized he was held tightly by Jungkook so he cleared his throat getting the latter's attention.Jungkook hesitantly let go of him.

 

   Now that he can touch the other,he finds himself wanting to do it anytime possible,first when he held his hand to sleep & then he always held him close,his loving how he can feel him for the first time.

 

   "You think this person was a celebrity or something like that?" Jimin asked to eased the silent tension,he was aware how they were always so closed to each other, Jungkook was glued beside him since they were out of the hospital but try not to mind. 

 

"Who knows but what you're wearing was quite expensive,he might be from a wealthy family."

 

  If the human Jimin was eye catchy enough, someone who knows him can approach them but they can't tell if its a friend or not.

 

  "Jiminie, wear the jacket." Jungkook grabs something from his bag, its the facemask & the hat that the person wore last night,that's why he didn't recognized him at all. 

 

  He reach for Jimin's head,he comb his black hair back & put the hat in it next he put the glasses in him. 

 

  "There,your unrecognizable."

 

  "But Kookie,we need to know who's this person is."Jimin protest but let him be. 

 

  "Not until we are sure his not into trouble,we might not know maybe his part of some gang & his a dangerous person." 

 

  Jimin eyes widen,"You mean my human is bad?How can that be,I'm never been one for violence!"

 

  Jungkook chuckled, "I know right,you're such a scardy cat for violence,bet you can't even kill a roach."He can't help but pinched his cheeks that looks so adorable.Now teasing the ghost is more fun,he can clearly see his expressions,how he loved when his face turns red from being so mad or shy. 

 

  

Jimin swat the other's hand off of his face,when he was a ghost he don't need to worry about what he felt,he was practically emotionless no matter what.But right now he can see clearly how this brat was loving that his a human.He loves how he can teased him & even touch him. 

 

  "You really don't respect me,you brat,I'm your hyung!" 

 

  

  "Shh,no need for screaming,no one would believe it." 

 

    

  Jimin hits his shoulder repeatedly,he was so embarrassed & mad,people near them steal glances their way because Jungkook was laughing so hard. 

 

  Jungkook grabs both of his hands & held it tight," So smol hands,fits you perfectly,how cute... "

 

He was trying to freed his hands from the younger but he stops when he heard what he said last.He gulps looking at him while he stared at their intertwined hands. 

 

  

  'What's this brat was doing right now!My heart....' He was stunned,the other was acting somewhat different from his usual self Jimin can tell he was like somehow affectionate even with his teasing. 

 

  This changes from Jungkook is nice but he was not fine,adorable Jungkook is his weakness,he finds him adorable enough even when all he do was teased him. 

 

  "Cut your tongue,kitten hyung." 

 

  "Jeon Jungkook you-!" 

 

  "Okay I'll stop now,we still had a problem to discuss,Hobi hyung." 

 

   At last they became serious again.He was getting out of Jungkook's grip but to his surprised he won't let go,the other don't seem to pay attention to it so he care less as well. 

 

  "We can say you had a job & stays there for awhile but then that won't explain why you had no clothes there & why you will be at the dorm when you're not even a student." They are getting headaches coming up for excuses. 

 

  "We can't say I've been staying with you maybe I will be cause you just found me?" 

 

    "Just let me do the talking,Jiminie,your not a good liar.Hoseok hyung will surely accept you & help us." 

 

  Jungkook's phone ring. 

 

  'Hyung will be out for awhile,hope your friend is fine, keep me updated.'  He read the text. 

 

  "Hyung was out,we were given a couple more of hours to think an excuse." 

 

   They decided to go back to the dorm,its a good thing that there's no security that checking up the students it will be easier for Jimin to enter the building. 

 

  They were walking to the dorm which was a couple blocks away,Jungkook don't let go of Jimin's hand,he was so jumpy looking around & he was scared he will loose sight of him if he let him go. 

 

  "Kookie look! It's a bunny!"Jimin points out a mascot handing fliers,he pull the other to it.Jimin takes the leaflet handed to him, it takes him awhile to read it. 

 

  "This is for herbal drinks they sale." 

 

  "You wanna try some?" Asked the mascot that surprised Jimin. 

 

  "Kookie he talks!" 

 

  "Of course I do." Said the laughing mascot. 

 

  

  Jimin scoots farther from the mascot. 

 

  "Jiminie there's a person inside that." Jungkook whispered. 

 

  "Ohh." Well that explains a lot to Jimin.Suddenly an idea pop in his head. 

 

  "Do you need a part time worker?"Asked Jimin. Surprising the guy & Jungkook. 

 

   The mascot using his hand rubs his head,

"You wanted to replace me?"

 

"Huh?No!But I'm just in need for a job,this might be a good one." 

 

  The mascot laughs again ,"I think you were fit for this work, too.The boss was kind,I'm sure the boss will let you work for him,you can give me your info & refer you to him." 

 

  Jungkook was on the side just listening as Jimin talks to the guy.He was impressed on how clever this idea that Jimin come up with.They left giving his phone number to the guy. 

 

"Now I got a job,Kookie.Now I have a reason why I'm not at home at all,so clever right."Jimin was pretty bragging for what he have done. 

 

" Yeah,yeah.You did well there,Jiminie."

 

  

 

  Jimin thinks he can survive the human world after all. 

 

  They've reach Jungkook's shared room without any problems,Jimin quickly lays on the bed,the soft mattress feel so good while he laid in it like a starfish. 

 

  'So this is how it feels,so relaxing.' 

 

  "Like it?" 

 

  Jimin just nod. 

 

   It's Saturday,since Jungkook got no class,he decided to stay at home,they mostly spent the whole morning with Jimin trying to be familiar on how & what are the objects on the room.It's funny for Jungkook how puzzled the ghost was on operating the Tv.

 

    It was after lunch when Hoseok came back.

 

  "Oh,you brought your friend here.Hello Jimin,I'm Hoseok but you can call me Hobi hyung,Jungkook's roommate.I hope you're fine now."

 

"Yes Hobi hyung,thank you,I'm Park Jimin, I'm Jungkook's..."Jimin looks at the other don't know what to say.

 

"Hobi hyung,you know I told you about him being alone,right?Hyung,Jiminie got nowhere to go so I asked him to stay here.. with us?"

 

  "Your not in school?"

 

  Jimin just shake his head.

 

  "He was working."

 

   "We'll be in trouble if dorm head finds out we are boarding someone who's not a student so... we must be very careful."

 

  "Hyung,thank you!" Both hugs him tight,his kinda expect this coming.He still had some questions but he can tell that the two was quite closed,they seemed to have a strong bond that no one can break.

 

  Hoseok found Jimin quite interesting,he was a little childish,he was fascinated with almost everything.He decided to cook dinner for them,Jimin watched over him while Jungkook decided to take a bath leaving the two of them together.

 

    "Hyung,you are such an amazing human." Hoseok just laugh at the other's comment, he was weirded as well because sometimes Jimin talks as if he was so different to them.

 

  "Jimin,this is nothing special,I can teach you how to cook if you want."

 

  "Yes hyung,I like that."

 

        He was simmering some meat & noticed that the water was already overflowing,he stops what his chopping to turn down the stove.

 

  "Hyung,should I help you?"Jimin stand next to him.

 

"No Jimin,just let me do the work & sit back."

 

 

  "But I would like to help." Jimin insisted & search for something he can do,he saw the vegetables that needs to be chopped,"Hyung I can cut this for you."

 

 

"No Jimin!"Hoseok was worried that Jimin might hurt himself so he takes the vegetables from the other's hand.

 

"Hyung can do this,just watch."

 

 

"But I want to help."Jimin grips lightly at his arm & he felt an electrifying sensation & slightly pushed the younger. 

 

  "I said no!"Hoseok felt cold at Jimin's touched,he was surprised & didn't mean to push hard.Jimin hits the sink behind him.

 

     "I'm sorry!Are you hurt?" Hoseok asked in panic but didn't move to check on him,he was also shocked for pushing the younger hard,when he felt the weird sensation he kinda lost himself. 

 

"No hyung,I'm fine,sorry."Jimin hold his hurt wrist that hit the sink. 

 

"Jimin just sit back, you might get hurt that's why I don't want you to help." 

 

  "What happened?"Jungkook came to check on them when he was done showering.He immediately noticed that Jimin was massaging his wrist so he went to him & checked it.His wrist was red. 

 

"What happened?"He doesn't mean to accused while looking at both of them. 

 

  

"My fault Jungkook-ah,I'm insisting to help Hobi hyung..." 

 

              

  "He might hurt himself so I swat him away,I didn't mean to push him that hard but he hits the sink,Jungkook.There's an ointment in my drawer you should apply some to prevent the swelling." Hoseok sounds apologetic cause he really was. 

 

  "No hyung,I'm sorry I raised my voice but your right,Jiminie knows nothing in the kitchen,I'm glad you stopped him from doing anything." 

 

  "Hobi hyung I'm really sorry too." Jimin felt so bad,he was already causing a problem. 

 

"It's alright so Jungkook get the ointment." 

 

Jimin sat on the chair,the other don't take long & come back with the ointment to put some on his wrist. 

 

  "I'm sorry." Jimin whispered as he felt like crying. 

 

   "There,does it hurt?"Jungkook asked tenderly.He doesn't like Jimin to get hurt at all. 

 

  Jimin shakes his head. 

 

  

  After an hour,Hoseok was done cooking so Jungkook sets the table for them. 

 

  Hoseok looked at the still quite Jimin next to him. 

 

"Jimin,I'm not mad at you.Don't look so down,try the food already,I cooked it for you."

 

  "But hyung,I bothered you..." 

 

  "You just want to help,I understand.I will still teach you how to cook next time so smile for hyung."

 

   

  The dinner turns out well,full of laughters & Jimin eventually forget his guilt.They spent a few hours later watching movies together at  the living room after dinner. 

 

"I guessed time to sleep." Hoseok got up & went to shower. 

 

  Jungkook held Jimin who was already falling to sleep. 

 

  "Jiminie,you should take a shower first before sleeping."

 

  Jungkook have prepared what Jimin would wear a while ago.He was looking forward to seeing Jimin on his clothes. 

 

  "Jimin, you can shower now!" Hoseok got out of the bathroom & prepared for his regimen before going to bed. 

 

  Jimin drags his body to the bathroom.He suddenly felt awake,this will be his first bath as a human,he takes the clothes Jungkook given to him.He needs to wear his clothes since he have nothing else. 

 

   

   Jungkook cant still believe that Jimin was back,more of on a human form.Everything was still so hard to process but one thing is for sure,Jimin haven't left him yet.

 

  He was waiting for the elder to be out of the shower,he must be taking his time for its his first time to ever take a bath.

 

 

     Jimin,on the other hand,was feeling so shy to go out,his wearing the younger's clothes which are way too big for him but he can't just stay inside the bathroom for all his life.

 

         

  Him being inside the human body is so strange,he have thoughts sometimes that it will be awesome to once become a human again,he was wanting to feel again but right now he can only think of how awkward it is just using your feet to walk when he was so used to floating around.

 

  It's awkward to feel your own body. 

 

  The younger saw how Jimin was struggling to walk when he went out the bathroom. Hair still soaking wet but what made the younger gulp was the way his clothes looks so big for the ghost & how adorable he looks with it.

 

  

He wet his lips & bite it,hell,knowing that he can touch him now felt so surreal.

 

  "Jiminie,let's dry your hair." He motion for the other to sit beside the bed he was on.

 

  Jimin sits quietly & he takes the towel from him to proceed drying the other's hair.

 

  'I still can't believe this is all so real.I must still be dreaming.'He was afraid he will wake up & find it's all a dream or this was part of his imagination because he misses the other so much even if he won't admit it. 

 

  "Jungkook-ah..." Jimin called for the other when he stops drying his hair,he removed the towel from his head & looked at the human.

 

  He gulps when he saw how he was looking at him.He saw fear in his eyes. 

 

   Jimin held out his hand to touch the brat's cheeks & eventually pinch it. 

 

  "Hey,I'm really here,Jungkookie."

He smiled.

 

  His loving how the human was treating him,Jungkook always tend to shy away from physical contacts but here he is now,its as if he can't stay away from Jimin. 

 

  Jungkook held his hand,its true,the ghost is in front of him & he can touch him,he can feel the warmth coming from his hand & the smile his seeing was so assuring.

 

  He pulled the other's hand to his surprise so there were no space between them,he held his waist that made the other's eyes widen looking at him.

 

  "J-jungkook..." Jimin can now physically feel his heart beating fast & not just his imaginary one.He was beyond shock not knowing what's the other was thinking.

 

 

 

Getting touch by Jungkook makes his heart beats fast,he was still puzzled why Jungkook was so clingy to him.It was all new to him but his secretly liking it,the closeness, the gestures it felt so nice despite knowing he must not indulge with it that much. 

 

  "Jiminie,I always wanted to do this."

 

  "H-huh?What?"He used his other hand & put it between their chest when Jungkook pulled him more.

 

" This... "Jungkook with his other hand on Jimin's nape used it to cross the gap between their faces,he stared at him,who looks ready to pass out.

 

  Jimin felt his heart stops beating the instant their lips touch.He can't believe that the younger was really kissing him now!

 

'Oh my God!' He felt hazy w all the emotions his feeling now.This is his first kiss as long as he can remember.It shocked him,never in his wildest dream he ever thought he would feel how it is to be kissed. 

 

  Just as Jungkook thought,the ghost lips were just so soft ,he will never admit but he imagined kissing him since his 15, that's when he started feeling such a strange emotion for the other.

 

  His not satisfied with just a simple kiss,he wants it deep.He can't get enough of tasting the other's lips,he just want a simple kiss but it escalates to so much more.The taste of his lips was so addicting he started nipping at his lower lip earning a gasp from Jimin.He never kissed someone before,he himself don't know what his doing but its so natural,when their lips touch its as if he knew what to do. 

 

  Jungkook's tongue starts to roam inside Jimin's cavern,its turning into a messy kiss,open mouthed & dirty.He can't believe how easy he can get turn on by just a kiss. 

 

  "Ah.. Jungkook." He let's go of the other's lips when they ran out of breath,Jimin still having a bewildered face. 

 

  He reached for the buttons of his shirt only to be swat away by Jimin. 

   

 

"Yah... Jungkook,stop undressing me,y-you, pervert brat!"Its slowly downing to Jimin what they just did.He won't lie & said he didn't like it but it was all of a sudden,he can't let the human go on.Not when he knows its wrong. 

 

"But Jiminie..." Jungkook rendered himself,as much as he wants to do his hyung now,it was just so fast even for him but its really tempting. 

 

   He settled by giving the other some pecks which make him blush.With no intended motives he push his hyung to lay on the bed,he can settle for kissing now,cant he. 

 

  The way Jimin looks under him w swollen lips & ragged breath is so beautiful.Just knowing he can be able to wreck him this much boost his ego. 

 

  "Jiminie,no plans on changing your mind?" 

 

  Taken aback,Jimin can't figured out how the human turns like this but his starting to waver,it affects him so much he didn't know how much more he can hold on until he would give in. 

 

  This was all new,it never happened to him ever for all he know,he was in the first place was a Virgin Ghost after all. 

 

  Jungkook caressed the other's side under his shirt earning him a moan which surprised them both. 

 

  Jimin slaps the other's chest due to embarrassment & avoiding looking at the human hiding his face with his hands. Jungkook can't help but smile at the cute gesture. 

 

  He can't help it but to kissed him again & now Jimin can't help but respond even though he don't know if his doing it right.

 

One hard bite at his lower lip & his moaning again.His not sure he can really stop the younger now if he insist.He wants this too,selfishly. 

 

  "Ahem."

 

Both of them pulled away from each other,suddenly realizing one big thing making both blush. 

 

  "You see,although I found you two so cute & lovey dovey, I'll appreciate it much if you stop now & remembers there's this human here just right across your bed,so thank you for consideration." Hoseok can't even face the two forgetful lovers.They totally forgot that he was there! 

 

  "Ah,hyung!" Protest Jungkook whose so embarrassed hiding his face at the other's shoulder. 

 

  Jimin smiled & hug the other,getting himself used to the closeness,he searched for a comfortable position so they finally get some sleep.His first sleep as a human. 

 

" Goodnight, Jungkookie."

 

"Goodnight, Jiminie." 

 

  

 

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried but I really can't for the life of mine to write a smutty thing! I am sorry


	6. VI. HOW TO FEEL

  **_He wakes_** _up & find no one beside him,he should have seen it coming,it was only his imagination.Because he can't accept that Jimin is gone he made himself believe that his still here.The reason why he don't wanna get close to anyone was because his afraid that he will be left alone again,it hurts so much he doesn't know if he can take it if he was left behind again. _

    _But all the fears he had was disregarded when he met the ghost,it's so pathetic for him to be attached of all,it has to be a ghost,a wandering soul that will vanished once they let go of what they hold on in the world of the living,why Jimin?_

  
_He never thought Jimin will break down all the walls he sets up to guard his heart,never thought he would care for him so deeply.That he knew he won't be able to let go of him,he can't imagine losing him,he can't bare that._

  _He was selfish,he wished that the ghost won't be able to do his unfinished business that's the reason why he never lets him out of the house.Jimin was so kind,selfless & understanding,no matter how bad his behavior towards him he didn't get angry at him at all.At first,he tried to push him away,to stop getting close to him but the ghost was relentless,he wouldn't just go away & he really wants someone to be with,Jimin became that someone. _

 

_He became a very important part of Jungkook's life,he was vital for the human to keep living on._

  
_"I'll be going now..." He can't stand to hear that,no,he doesn't wanna hear those words out from Jimin's pretty lips._

**THE SOUND** of closing door reached Jungkook's ears while he pretend to sleep under the sheet. 

 

    A few minutes later,footsteps going to his bed's direction was what he heard next.

    
"So how long are you gonna pretend sleeping,Jungkook?Jimin went out already so get up now,it's Monday,means school again." Hoseok knows well that Jungkook can hear him clearly. 

 

    
  Jungkook just make a protesting sound still upset,he doesn't feel like going to school,maybe he shouldn't then went to the park?That sounds a good idea to him. 

  
 

"I can't believe you're acting like this just because Jimin went to his work!You don't expect him to stay here all day & do nothing,he will get bored."Hoseok just shook his head,Jungkook was like this since Sunday afternoon when Jimin got a call that he was accepted to the job he applied for. 

 

   Jimin was so excited contrary to the younger that was sulking,he protested,even beg for Jimin not to accept the job with his reasoning, 

  
  _"Why need to work,you can just stay here & wait for us to be home.I have a part time job anyway,I can provide for you." _

  Hoseok saw how Jimin looks at him pleading to side him which he did because Jungkook was being absurd.JIMIN is not a bird for goodness sake!

 

  In the end,he helps Jimin prepare some things to take like a spare of clothes & so on while the other refused to talk to them that's up until now is what his doing.

  
  _'Such a brat!'_

Jimin assured him that Jungkook will get over it in no time.He can see how excited the other was but he can't help but feel restless as well so he also asked the other if his sure going on his own,just some whine from Jimin & he never asked him again.He was happy seeing his excitement so he only warn him to always be careful,he gives their contact numbers to him just incase.

 

  They went to bed early,even though Jungkook rarely talked he still held onto Jimin in sleep & even kissed him goodnight.

 

   The next morning,Hoseok knew that Jungkook was still upset,Jimin wakes up early for work,with all the commotion around Jungkook pretend to be asleep.

 

  "Hobi hyung,I'll be going...." Jimin stops & looked at the closed room door,he knows Jungkook will be fine in time.

  
  "Take care,Jimin." Hoseok waved to him.

  "See you later,Kookie." Jimin went out & slowly closed the door.

    Hoseok sighed & decided to check up the childish boy.He waits for Jungkook to get up.

  "Hyung,I don't feel like going to school."

    He raised his brow,"Then what?Bother Jimin on his first day of work?" He pretty knows exactly what's going on in the other's head right now.

  "No....well maybe I can help him?"

   "No,Jungkook.You already skipped school for a couple of days,now get up.We are going together to school,that way I'm sure you will not cause trouble in Jimin's work."

  "Hyung!my first class starts at 10 am today & it's only 7 am!"

  "So?You have plenty of time to study the lessons you missed."

  Jungkook got up with a grunt,he got no choice.When they received the call yesterday,he wants to decline it but Jimin happily takes the phone to answer.

 

  He was against it,he preferred if Jimin would just stay at home like how he used to when he was a ghost but to his horror,the other was so excited for his first work as human.It's as if he was anticipating the call,when Jimin didn't agree with his idea he gets mad but he can't opposed more when Hobi hyung sides to Jimin.

 

    As it turns out he refused to talk to them,it was childish but he wasn't really ready for Jimin to be out on his own.He was scared he got recognized,more specifically the one he looks like to.They need to know who's the Human first but Jimin won't cooperate,he even takes hats,eyeglasses & mask with him,he said so that he can't be recognized & he have nothing to worry about.He admit he finds it cute when he was trying to assured him.

  
  _'But I still want to be with him more!'_

   If Jimin would just stay for a few days at home,he wouldn't be against of him working out.

  With a pout he drags his body to the bathroom.

  **Taehyung** throw a hard punch at his opponent's gut.He & some of their gang members were hanging out on a bar that Sunday night when a group of stray thugs came up to them & motioned for them to get out for some fun. 

 

  He was in a practically bad mood that night,some fighting might eased his stress.

 

  He was menacing,what or who caused it,the other's won't dare to ask.

 

    
  Taehyung was pissed since Saturday,he asked for Jimin to stay in his house,he thought for once he listened only to find out he was not in the room he left him at that night more of when he don't bring his phone to wherever he went out to.

 

   
_'That bastard!Where did he go now?'_  
  
  
He gave a hard kick to his side,he ordered the others to stay out of his fight,currently he was against 6 men.

 

  "All you got was a big mouth,huh?" He smirk at them.He received a couple of punches already but it's nothing hard.He was used to street fight plus he was a black belter,how can his opponent harm him?

 

  So far,the 6 guys received a couple of hits from him but he praised their strong spirits to fight.He needs to let out his anger or else he might hurt whoever he lays his eyes first.

  
   _'Jimin I swear,you will get an earful from me so you must come back soon...'_

He was not surprised at all when Jimin gone missing,he gets like this from time to time.

 

  The guys decided to attack him all at once,he dodge some punches & hit back,he knows they will play dirty soon so he expected when one of them grab his hands & bend them to his back,stopping his movements,he saw any moment & his gang will act up but he silently stops them with a look they know better.Dare interfere & you will be the receiving end of it.

  
His gang members stays still,more afraid of Taehyung.

   He gets some punches,on his stomach,chest & face,he felt dizziness as he let them for awhile.

  
   "Whose all talk now huh!" One said that must be the leader,loving how bruised the other was.

  He smirk again raising his head,"Got confident cause you caught me?"Before the other guys can react he kicks the nearest to him causing the guy behind him to loose balance,he used his elbow against his jaw.It didn't take long before he takes them all down,writhing in pain.

  
  His gang cheers for him.

" You low thugs think you can take PHANTOM huh?Never ever..."

   The fight somehow eased some of his stress.

    Monday,another no show from Jimin,he knows the other is capable to protect himself but Taehyung was concerned,lately Jimin was not on his good state.But he tried to disregard his thoughts,Jimin might be resting somewhere he don't know.

 

  He considered him a dear friend but he still haven't known him that much,Jimin was the type to closed himself from others,he never let's his emotion take better of himself,his always cool headed.He might be a little terrible to others but he was respected,he never once bully anyone,not those that cowards away from him the instant they saw him,he was more into those people that so full of themselves,he likes to teach them a lesson,wants them to kneel in front of the one who truly rule above them.

 

  For Taehyung,Jimin was a special friend,he could've not careless about him but he decided to be with him.Jimin saved him,he have save him a couple of times.

 

     _Ten year old Taehyung hits the floor,he was going to his class that morning,he was new in the school,second day & no one talks to him at all,he was somewhat different anyway,he have large glasses & brace,he was deemed a 'nerd' so no one wants to be friends with him._

  
_The other kid he bumps with was catch by his friends._

_"How dare you bump with me!" He can tell his Furious,Taehyung got up & bow, although he was walking at the side & this group of friends were just taking up the hallway as if its their own,he still the one to apologize._

  
_"I'm sorry."_

_"You better be,next time I won't let it pass."The kid purposely shove him aside but he lets him be.His friends follow him but the last one just passed him,he glanced at him & go._

 

  
_He adapted to his new school,he will spend his middle school years in here because his dad decided to settle at the city for his business._

 

_That one incident of him being harassed led to him being the favorite toy of this 'famous kids',he frequently became the laughing stock of the school, its hard,him being different was treated badly.Sometimes he find himself crying at an empty bathroom after being beaten,the teachers know what's his going through but takes a blind eye._

  
_He was crying so hard when someone enters, he have seen him quite a lot, he was part of them but he never participate in bullying him._

_"They got you good,your still not quitting?"_

_Its the first time he talks to him,he doesn't sound concerned at all just asking._

_"Quitters are Losers..." He whispered wiping his tears,he was a man, he shouldn't cry in front of others._

_The kid chuckled,"So you think your stronger than them?That they will quit bullying you?"_

 

_He didn't answered,he slowly get up from where he was crouching.His whole body hurts,the only part of him that's not bruised was his face._

 

_"Tell you what,they won't stop at all,in fact they love it so it's up to you.You seemed fit for fighting why don't you try?"_

 

_He was left alone after the boy advised him to go to infirmary.He was puzzled by the boy,his friends were the reason why his hurt but his advising him to fight back._

 

_Taehyung didn't listen at all,until the following year,it continues but lessen,when the leader seemed guy was not around,the others don't bother him that much,he thinks it was the kid's doing,maybe he pitied him._

 

_One afternoon,he was going to the library when he happened to pass a couple of high school kids crowding someone,the high-school building was far from their's so his wondering what they're doing here._

  
_He was cautious while going near them, hiding behind the wall._

_"You think you owns the school,huh,you kids should learn how to respect the elders." The guy was gripping the collar of someone from his grade,that he was sure._

  
_"Talks as if 'you' are great,not to me when you have 4 guys with you." He recognized that voice.He was sure its the kid._

_'Why is he fighting with high school students?He was so smol compared to them!'_

_"You fucker!"_

_He heard the sound of someone being hit,the kid flown to the nearby trash bin._

_"You fits there!"_

_His eyes widen when they saw the kid smirks as if challenging the other._

_"That's all you got?"He wipes the blood from his lower lip & get up.He was at the disadvantage but he still looks confident._

  
_'What an idiot!' If its him,he would already begging to be spare._

_Apparently,the guys were also irritated by the kid's manner._

_The kid was being beaten,its unfair,he have no match to others, Taehyung decided to turn away,he had enough of his bruised,he can't be thinking of helping the kid._

 

_"Huh,cowards,you take on someone you knows can't fight you back." The kid was struggling to get up,Taehyung face them again._

  
_"I will take over the gang from you."_

_The more he speaks the angrier the other's get.He was going to be beaten up again,before he knew it,Taehyung was already shoving the guy that was about to punch the kid._

 

_They were startled when he came out of nowhere,he gives punches on each of them when they attack him._

 

_When he was done making them sleep,he rushed to the kid who slumps on the floor,blood was oozing from his head, he gently picks him up._

  
_"You sure know how to fight." Murmured the kid_ _,impressed._

_"And you sure are an idiot, taking them knowing you won't stand a chance!"_

_He snorts, "I can take those lowlife."_

_"Yeah,that's why you're beaten,right?" He asked sarcastically._

_They were near the infirmary,he will just drop him there._

_"You can take them so why not your bullies?"_

_"Violence is bad,we must not hurt others."_

_"Idiot,sometimes you need to hurt others,you will not gain if you won't give...."_

_The following days,the kid was out of sight & when he came back fully recovered after a week,Taehyung was as surprised as everyone else in the canteen hall when the kid joins his table._

 

_He incredulously look at him as his eating not bothered with everyone's eyes on them._

  
_"What are you doing?"_

_"Eating?"_

_"But why here?" He glanced at the table where their group usually sits,he can see the dark expression of their leader._

_"Why not,you are my savior I must repay you."_

_Those words were said without really meaning it but it stills make him happy.But he was afraid that his friends will get angry at him._

  
_Although he made an effort to be friends, the kid might get bullied as well if he stays with him._

_"You don't have to thank me,you should go to your friends." He hopes his convincing enough._

  
_The other sigh,"What's your name?"_

_"Huh? I am Kim Taehyung."_

_He throws an apple to him he barely catch, "I'm Park Jimin."_

_Again his shocked._

_"P-Park Jimin?!"_

_"Yeah." Jimin got up & leaves him gapping, he has all the reasons to be surprised._

_That name sounded so good to be true._

**Tuesday,** Jimin was still not around, it became a hot topic around,everyone was curious why they haven't seen the Prince at all.

 

More than anyone else,Taehyung was the one who really wanted to know where Jimin could have gone to.

 

  He was tempted to call Jimin's brother,but his sure the other would get angry at him if he does.Jimin doesn't want anything to do with his family.

 

     **A week later** ,he made a call to Jimin's brother,it's been so long he haven't heard from the other.He was ready with the consequences once Jimin found out what he did. 

 

  He ended the call.He was sitting on a bench in the park watching the setting sun.

 

  "Excuse me." A chirp voice got his attention, looking beside him,he saw a _bunny_ mascot handing him a drink.

  
  He just stare at him then at the drink.

  "This was a banana milk,you can have it."

  "Why?"

  The mascot tilts his head, "Just.... You looks sad so...."

 He placed his fist under his chin & stare at him. "So you give every sad looking person a free drink?"

  
  He takes the bottle his handing him.

  "No!You just..."

    "Got hots for me?" He smirk,he knows his good looking,maybe this guy was hitting on him.

 

   "What?I'm just concerned about you,you idiot!" Based from his high voice,Taehyung can picture a flustered face under the mascot. 

  
" Okay. "

" Give it back! "

  " Huh? "

"Give that back, you don't deserve a free drink. "He crossed his costume hands.

  The gesture makes him smile a little.

  " Nope,you already give this to me so it's mine. "

  " You--never mind. "the bunny guy turns around.

  " Bunny, what's your name? "

  The mascot stops & face him again,his hands on either side.

  " Jimin, you ungrateful brat. "

The mascot leaves him,he was taken a back then looks at the drink.

    
  _'You always giving me something, Jimin.'_

**JIMIN** was tensed when he get to the store.

     
"Oh,Park Jimin." A fairly young guy approached him.

    
  He have not seen this guy before plus he have his 'disguised' so no one should've recognized him or the human he was now.How did this human even know his name? 

  
   _'I should have listened to Jungkook.'_ He gets a little scared.

  "I'm sorry,I forgot you met me when I'm in a costume,the one in the bunny mascot."

  He sighed in relief.   
  "Ohh."

  "I'm Jae by the way,boss wanted to meet you so make sure to give a good first impression." He encouraged him as he leads the way to a door where office was written. 

  
  He knocks & waited.

"Come in."

    He steps inside,a chubby guy nearly 40 's was facing him.

  "Good morning, sir, I'm Park Jimin." He nearly stammer but good thing he dont as he bow.

  "Yeah, I've been told.I'm glad you would like to take a job most teens your age doesn't want."

  Well technically his not like any other 'kid' his age this days now but no one had to know about that.

  "Does that mean...."

  "I wanna welcome you,kid.The job would not be that hard,you got paid weekly so it depends on how long you will work for a day."

   "Thank you,Sir...." He haven't get his name yet.

     
  "Just Mr.Bang,Jimin."

   "Thank you,Mr.Bang!"

   So it's official,Jimin got his very first job as a human,Jae patiently helps him to understand how the job goes,he also gives him the bunny mascot he will wear. 

 

   "I only work here Mon,Wed & Sat.It's a great job, Mr.Bang pays you when you're done.It helps a lot for me since I'm a working student." 

 

   He tried his costume,he likes it.This should be a convenient work for him.He checked his bag,the essentials for his job were the printouts of their products & some samples. 

  
   Jimin tried some of the drinks,fruit flavored milk tea,it tastes good & also good for the health.

  He decided that the best place to promote was the park so headed that way.

   When Jimin was out,his co worker calls someone.

     Jae has a sickening smile,"Guess who I have met,you will thank me, _Taemin_."

    **The day** was so long for Jungkook,his last class photography has started.He haven't check his camera for quite a while. 

 

  He was browsing the photos when he saw a particular picture.The one photo he takes when he thought he saw Jimin before. 

  
   Now that he was looking at the picture,he was sure enough,it's really him.

    _'The real 'human' Jimin.'_

  He has no doubt,the one he takes a photo of is the real human that Jimin takes over.Observing thoroughly,he spots the difference already.

  The guy had a dirty blonde hair compare to 'Jimin' who had a black one.Their face were totally the same but giving off different vibes.Jimin radiates happiness,his eyes were so beautiful & innocent.He has a boyish charm while the guy at the photo was the total opposite.He was looking directly into the camera,his eyes were bored,no sign of glee.He even looked scary,his whole appearance scream confidence,authority over others.

    
  To Jungkook,he really is a different person.Someone he shouldn't have crossed around.He was puzzled how a guy like him can be Jimin's reincarnation, if he really is.

  **_They are totally different from each other,one is a day while the other is a night._**

     He should start figuring out who is that person,he can start at the guy next to Jimin.He has a unique appearance,almost the same vibes like the human Jimin.Jungkook thinks it'll be easier for him to know him,with appearance,he must be pretty popular. 

  
   _'I'll start with him.'_

  The age must be the same with Jimin,around early 20's,which makes them both seniors.It will he a little difficult,the senior hall is a restricted place for other year level.The easiest place to start searching was the canteen hall,then maybe the library,the oval,spots were students usually hang outs. 

  
  _'Canteen first.'_

   He should have done that during the lunch break earlier,now that it's near the ending of his class so is the seniors classes.Depending with curricular activities of students, some stays longer in the school than others. 

 

    
       After class he rushed to the school's parking lot,he stayed aside.He mostly paid attention to students getting to their cars. 

 

  Rich kids don't usually attend club activities so he assumes they were the first to get out of school. 

  
   _'More privilege kids usually have the nearest parking space,that's a sure thing.'_

Students start pouring out the main halls,he was observant,because he can see ghosts he got used to being cautious around him.People will find him strange if he talks out of the blue,ghost confront him anywhere,anytime once they realized he can see them.

 

      As he gets older he learned to ignore them,he won't look in their eyes & just pass them.Ghosts stops pestering him that much,he guessed it's when Jimin came to him.Ever since they've met,he was rarely bothered by his kind,if he has something to do with it,he didn't know. 

 

     
       He haven't seen the specific guy his looking for,if he for instance is not attending his school then it will be a lot of trouble,finding someone connected to Jimin might be harder in that case. 

 

      The crowd of students splits,suddenly there's a wide opening,everyone was on the side as if waiting for someone. 

 

     _'Must be some kind of celebrity?'_ Celebrities always cause commotion,he find nothing interesting about them anyway so can't understand why people was like worshiping them or something. 

  
        He can hear squealing of girls from the halls inside,soon a group of senior boys came out.

       
       They all look dangerous,like some bullies or gang members,the types to beat random people.One more thing,they dont look average guys,with expensive clothes & vibes they must be rich kids.Those kinds that spend a lot of money for wasteful things. 

 

    Through the crowd of them,Jungkook recognized someone,he really stood out compared to others. 

  
  _'It's him!The one at the photo.'_

He looks more striking in person,even better looking than any celebrity he sees in their school so far. 

 

       But no matter how good he looks he also can't hide the bad aura coming from him,just like the one he took photo of,his eyes were also one that has boredom with them.Serious face,aloof & unreadable who doesn't seem to care around him. 

 

         His chances of approaching him seemed impossible,he was hoping he can at least talk to him in some way so he can figure out who is 'Jimin'. 

  
       "I guessed I can't talk to him,not if I don't want to be beaten." He doesn't look like someone he can approach.

   "Jungkook?"

  He turned around & saw Hobi hyung curiously looking at him.

      "What are you doing here?"

    "Hobi hyung,uhm,nothing I just passed by."

   "Okay,you're going home?"

   "Not yet,I'm going to Jimin's work."

  "Alright,just don't bother him.I have dance club today so I'll be home late."

    That's a good thing for him though.He smiled & starts walking off.He will try his luck next time.   



	7. VII. CLOSER THAN YOU THINK

 

**IT BECAME** a habit for Jungkook to follow around the guy that now he knew,Kim Taehyung, every chance he can.It was easier to know more about him because his famous.Just like his first assumption,he was dangerous because his part of the gang PHANTOM.He heard of it so much,although it's a gang from their school,no one knew totally who's part of it.

 

 

No one experienced dealing with them or maybe no one is brave enough to talk against them.The gang exists but no normal students can prove who they are.

 

 

Kim Taehyung,he was popular & believe to be the BEST MAN,second hand in command.No one knew if it's all true but with his attitude it can be.

 

 

Jungkook haven't said a word to Jimin about his might be Connection to this guy, that the body his in was part of a gang as well.Knowing the other,he will freak out.

 

 

During lunch break he already knew where Taehyung's group usually sits.They had a little secluded part of the canteen hall,no one else go near it.Before he thought it was for the staff but it was for this group all along.

 

 

They seem normal,just a group of friends hanging out & stuffs.The Taehyung guy don't speak that much but no one bothered with him.He looks like in a pretty bad mood all the time.

 

 

"Ugh,it's already Thursday but Prince was still missing." Across his table were some girls that's also looking at the group.

 

 

"When will he come back?Best Man never smile without him."

 

 

Prince,the head of the gang from what he have heard.He was not in school for sometime now so he didn't get a chance to see him.Apparently he was close to Taehyung, another reason why they believed to be the head & second in command of Phantom.

 

 

_'I didn't notice it's been a few days already,but I never get a chance to talk to that Taehyung.'_

 

 

He was afraid to approach him,he was wishing he can be alone so he can talk to him, but that seems to be impossible.

 

 

Someone was whispering to Taehyung and for a few seconds there he thought he saw him glance at his direction.

 

 

' _Did I just imagine that?'_ His not trusting his eyes anymore,he tends to trick himself sometimes.After a while,Taehyung got up leaving his group,he was heading to the bathroom.

 

 

_'This is my chance!'_

 

 

He didn't think twice,Jungkook got up & throw his trash,he waited for a few seconds before he head out to the bathroom as well.The hallway was conveniently empty when he reached the bathroom he saw that all the stalls were not in used in his confusion.No one was there.

 

 

"Where did he go?" He quietly asked himself.

 

 

"So you are really watching me..."

 

 

He was about to turn around but he felt someone grab him,putting a cloth with a strange smell in his nose.The instant he inhaled he felt disoriented.

 

 

He was numb & dizzy,it's bad news.

 

 

"Take him." Taehyung ordered once the kid following him was unconscious.

 

 

When Jungkook finally regained consciousness,he expected to be in some abandon warehouse or any shady place no one knows not in the gymnasium.He was laying in the bench.

 

 

"G-gym?" Why his here?

 

 

"Oh,your awake?"

 

 

He look behind him & saw Taehyung with his sketch book.

 

 

He was still puzzled,no one was there with them.He was not sure what he wants from him,if they will have a fight he has a chance.Just the fact that he was drugged by them was enough reason not to trust them.

 

 

He scoots farther from him & grabs his bag,he was looking at his sketchbook,apparently he checked his bag.

 

 

"Scared?You don't have to,Jeon Jungkook."Taehyung paid attention to him.

 

 

"How do you know me?" He was scared,that's true but he refused to show it.

 

 

"Well,it's not hard to access the students profiles but of course you are following me so I must know who you are,right?"

 

 

So they have noticed him,thought he did a great job secretly watching over them.

 

 

Taehyung,on the hand was intrigued,the kid was clean,a normal student so when he noticed his watching him a few days ago,he looked for his profile.Almost a perfect normal student,no offense,detentions or trouble he was part of.There's no reason for someone like him to be associated to them.

 

 

That was until he looked at his stuff like the camera,he saw the photo of him & Jimin,he remembered that & the sketchbook,almost all the drawings were similar.He have a guess already but he still wanted to make sure he was not spying for the other gangs.

 

"You could have confronted me but instead you drugged me!"

 

Taehyung shrugged,"That's for dramatic scenes only,the guys won't stop saying your suspicious so..."

 

 

Now that Jungkook was talking to this guy,he doesn't find him that scary,he was still unreadable but he was not bad like he thought he would be.

 

 

"I just want to talk to you."Jungkook couldn't not let this chance pass by.

 

 

Taehyung nod his head,he might be right about the kid.

 

 

"You are a good student,Jungkook so why are you following me?You are not working for other gang to spy on your schoolmates,aren't you?"

 

 

"W-what? No,I'm not a gangster!"

 

 

"I believe you so what do you wanna talk with me?"

 

 

Jungkook was doubting the good attitude the other was showing him,he did confirmed that he was part of a gang.

 

 

"That's it?I might be lying,aren't you going to beat me or something?"He asked suspiciously.

 

 

Surprisingly,Taehyung laughs,he found this kid amusing.

 

 

"You are watching so many dramas,we don't beat the likes of you,your not worth it."

 

 

It sounds offensive when he put it that way,what he meant likes of him?

 

 

"Asked me anything,I will answer you."

 

 

Jungkook exhaled, "You have seen the photos in my camera,don't you?I'm asking you about the guy you're with _,_ you see-"

 

 

"I knew it!" Taehyung blurted out cutting him out.

 

 

"Huh?"

 

 

"Jimin ah..."

 

 

Jungkook was shocked,Taehyung knows about Jimin! "What?You know -"

 

 

Taehyung look at the sketchbook,based on the drawings he can say that Jungkook has a huge crush on Jimin,its just too bad because he was deceived by Jimin's angelic face.All the sketch was about Jimin,who looks so angelic,innocent & pure contrary to the real Jimin.He don't wanna make the kid sad & be disappointed that what's his imagining Jimin to be was not real at all.

 

 

_'Blame it all to Jimin's deceiving appearance.'_

 

 

  
"You like him don't you?"

 

 

He was shocked again,"I don't like him!"He exclaimed,where did that idea came from?

 

 

"You will get over it no time,Jimin always has that effect to people,they automatically likes him.Can't really blame it right,he really looks like an angel or a fairy..."

 

 

He can't get over what his hearing right now, how did Taehyung even know Jimin? But his description was so accurate he can't help but think he likes him and his not liking it a bit.

 

 

"You like him?"He asked back.

 

 

"What,no way!"

 

 

"But you seemed to know him so much..."

 

 

"I really do that's why it's impossible."

 

 

He was so confused right now,so many questions on his head.

 

 

"How did you know J-"

 

 

"I'm going now." Taehyung cut him again,he haven't completed any of his questions to him.He stands still holding his sketchpad.

 

 

"Wait... Taehyung _hyung_!" Non of his questions were answered instead more came up.

 

 

Taehyung turned back, "How cute,you called me hyung."

 

 

"You never answered my questions!"He protest.

 

 

"Believe me,Jungkook,it's better this way." Taehyung would just let Jungkook's image of Jimin be a good one,he can't let him knew how terrible Jimin was.

 

 

"One more thing,Jungkook,don't come near me again,okay?Just be the good student you are,the guys won't let it slide next time.I'm being nice to you this time but don't expect I'll be next time.You see, nice is not _cool."_

 

 

He was speechless,it was a threat.Nothing was clear,it gets more confusing to him.

 

 

" By the way,I'm keeping these for now. "

 

 

Taehyung waved the book & continue walking.

 

 

He can't do or say anything at all.

 

 

_'How did he knows Jimin?Have they met before,everything he said about him is true.'_

 

 

He have skipped the rest of his classes,he can't focused now.Could it be that Jimin never stays at home like he supposed to,he was a wandering soul.He was not trap inside the house so he can leave anytime he wants.

 

 

Would Jimin really lie to him,he must have gone out of the house when his not there.He could have met other humans that can see him,Taehyung could be one of them.

 

 

He found himself at the park where Jimin gives fliers,he sits from a far & watch him.He knew that Jimin really liked what his doing right now,when they got home,Jimin won't stop talking about what happened to him all day.

 

 

_'Its good that you're having so much fun.'_

 

 

They were not sure if Jimin will stay inside the human's body for long.During a possession,two spirits fight for the body,it's taking so much toll to the body,sometimes the body can't withstand it resulting to bruises & greater damage.He was afraid that in no time,the spirit of the human will fight to get his body back.

 

 

If the human came back to his body,what would happen to Jimin?Will he became a ghost again or would he be trapped somewhere else?Jimin can be attached to the body,for whatever reason he was drawn to it,why he believes it's his reincarnation.

 

 

He wants to be always around the other,they were uncertain of what to come next.What if the human get his body back,how can he still stay near him or will he stay knowing it's not really Jimin?All the possibilities of what may come hurts his head.

 

 

He simply watch Jimin,today he received his first paycheck & he wants to treat him,maybe buy him some clothes & a phone.

 

 

_'You mean a date?'_

 

 

He snaps,now his also fighting himself unconsciously.Everything that Taehyung told him still clear in his head.

 

 

_'Its not a date!'_

 

 

  
"Well,look at that!His enjoying his human life."

 

 

"But it won't be for long."

 

 

Jungkook curiously peek on the bench next to him.Three guys were sitting all crossed legs & arms,they all wear white shirts & gray slacks,all looking so unreal,unearthly.They were all gazing right at Jimin inside the mascot.What they were talking was what get his attention.

 

 

The aura coming from them was not from a human nor a ghost,he have felt this once,he knew it when his young.

 

 

"He will automatically break one of the rules,it's inevitable."

 

 

He knew they were talking about Jimin,could they be angels?Is it really possible to see them.

 

 

"Jeon Jungkook..."He surprisingly divert his eyes to the guy in the middle who said his name.

 

 

The three look at his direction.

 

 

"You're seeing us,aren't you?"He asked once again.

 

 

"Not many humans can,by the way I'm Seokjin."The guy at the left side smiled at him.

 

 

"Knowing you can see us was a little unsettling,I'm Namjoon by the way."The other guy at the right side introduced.

 

 

"You have seen me before,kid.When you met the ghosts of your parents."The guy at the middle said,now he vaguely remembers him.

 

 

He stands up & go near them.

 

 

"What are you?Were you like an angel?"

 

 

"Yes,I'm a GUARDIAN,Namjoon was a MESSENGER & Yoongi was a KEEPER."Seokjin introduced them.

 

 

"Why are you all here & what are you talking about Jimin?"

 

 

"You know we are not going to answer that,right?Just the fact that a human like you can see us was not acceptable at all." Namjoon has a piercing gaze.

 

 

"Jimin is a ghost we've taken a liking,he was _special."_

 

 

"You are special as well,Jungkook.We won't miss how this will end."

 

 

Namjoon & Seokjin keeps talking while the guy Yoongi stays silent & watching him.He has shivers down his spine,unlike the other two he was cold.

 

 

"Don't mind Yoongi here," Seokjin grips the other's shoulder, "This is his normal state."

 

 

"Why are you all here?What do you mean Jimin is special?"

 

 

"Soon,Jungkook,you will know the answer to that."

 

 

"When the right time comes,are you going to do the _same?"_ Yoongi asked puzzling him.

 

 

He has no time to answer cause he felt someone tugging his sleeves,when he turn around he saw Jimin in his costume.

 

 

"Jungkook,did you skip class again?"

 

 

He turns to the bench again only to find it empty,the three guys he saw were not there anymore.

 

 

Jimin take off the mascot's head,he was slightly sweating,"Hoseok hyung will scold you again."

 

 

Jungkook stare at him,he knew himself that Jimin was special,maybe not the way the strange guys mean it but for him Jimin means a lot.

 

 

He was getting scared again for another reason,why must it sounded like Jimin can't really stay?

 

 

He grab his hand,"Are you done for today?I got my first paycheck so we must celebrate."Jungkook showed the envelope & waved it in front of Jimin.

 

 

Jimin gets excited real quick," I am,let's head back to the store to get my stuffs!"

 

 

Jimin was pulling him so he tighten his hold,he won't let go of him.

 

 

They first get something to eat,Jungkook will take him to clothes store,the other must have his own clothes coz he can't keep borrowing his.

 

 

He keeps following him around while he choose clothes for fitting.

 

 

"You said I can get at least 5 sets,right?Are you sure,Kookie?Aren't you going to buy something for you?"Although Jimin was excited to get new clothes he can't help but feel guilty using Jungkook's money.

 

 

"I've got a lot of clothes already besides,you said you're going to pay me."Jimin only agreed to let him pay for whatever he gets in condition that he will pay for it when he gets his own salary.He just agreed to him so they won't argue more.

 

 

" Yes,I will."

 

 

Finally Jimin went to the fitting room to try the items,Jungkook sat down & waits for him.

 

 

When Jimin came out,he was in a black fitted jeans & a tight sweat shirt fitting his body just right.It suits him so well.Jungkook got used to seeing Jimin with loose clothes so this is something new.The Jimin who's cute & innocent looks absolutely sinful with this type of shirts.

 

 

He just keep on agreeing to Jimin that it suits him but he became aware of the people standing behind him,whispering hushly every time Jimin came out.

 

 

"He looks so hot!Should we approach him!?"

 

 

"Woah,he looks like a model!"

 

 

"Does he go to our school,I never seen him before."

 

 

Jungkook harshly breathe out,everyone was so intrigued about Jimin & definitely fancy him to his dismay.If Jimin will always get the attention of people it won't be convenient.

 

 

His not liking the idea that others were practically undressing Jimin with their eyes.He went to the racks again & pick some sweaters his size.

 

 

He knocks the fitting room & Jimin open it with questioning eyes.

 

 

"Try this clothes instead,I don't like the ones you tried so far."

 

 

"What?I thought they all look good to me." Jimin grips the new set of items he brought.

 

 

"This fits you more."

 

 

He can't let Jimin wear those,someone might jump on him thinking inappropriate things.Now he knew Jimin can look sinful if he wants to,he might not be aware of it himself but the people around him does.

 

 

Jimin went inside the fitting room while he stays near the door as if guarding it as he stare one by one at the bystanders who seemed to be waiting for Jimin to come out.The lookers awkwardly leaves to his joy.

 

 

"I think this was not my size,Jungkook." Jimin shouted.

 

 

"You will get comfortable with those." He replied firmly,he will make sure Jimin would only wore the clothes he pick.

 

 

When Jimin went out he got surprised when he saw Jungkook standing right outside the door he nearly bump to him.Jungkook was satisfied on the other hand,Jimin looks so smol with the oversized shirts he picks for him.

 

 

"There,you look better with this types of clothes."

 

 

Jimin don't protest anymore.

 

 

"Next we'll get you a new phone!"

 

 

Jimin 's eyes widen,"No, Jungkook, that's too much."

 

 

"You need a phone,Jiminie  
,in case of emergency."

 

 

No matter how much Jimin protest they still get to the phone store,Jungkook had no regret even if Jimin keeps stopping him as he get the paper bag with a new phone.In the end Jimin swears his gonna pay for it as well.

 

 

They went home right after,Hoseok hyung weren't still there,Jungkook sets up the phone for Jimin.The only contact he put there were him & his roommate.

 

 

He takes some photos with it & when Jimin went out the bathroom freshen up he also took shots of him.

 

 

"Yah!Dont take my pictures." Jimin covered his face while walking to the bed.

 

 

"This is your phone,you must have your pictures here."

 

 

Jimin browse the pictures one by one even Jungkook takes of himself.

 

 

"You look funny here,Kookie."He giggled at the dorky faces Jungkook shots.

 

 

"Can we have pictures together?"Jimin asked handing the phone to him.Jungkook was more than willing to take their photos.Jimin looks awkward with some making them laugh.He settled behind him with his arm wrapping around his shoulders & his head resting on it.He likes those pictures more.

 

 

"We have a lot now." Jimin remove his hands.

 

 

"One more,Jiminie.Say cheese!"

 

 

Jimin smiled posing with a v sign but before clicking the button Jungkook faced him and kiss his cheek.The picture was taken right at that moment,Jimin was startled while Jungkook thinks its the best shot he takes.

 

 

"Gonna send this to me."Jungkook smiles proudly to himself while Jimin got over his initial shock & hits the other lightly.

 

 

  
**Jungkook** always have the way to make him flustered.Jimin was still unsure what the other's thought about them.He felt like Jungkook was treating him more than necessary.

 

 

  
He acts as if his more than a ghost who became a human,more than a friend that he should be.He admitted that he likes the feeling of being taken care of especially when Jungkook did it but somehow it was unsettling cause he knows it's not what it should be.

 

 

He was a ghost,someone with an unfinished business,someone that can't be with Jungkook.He must know how to get out of this human's body & returned it to its owner.If this person is his reincarnation then it should be him that Jungkook must like.

 

 

He needs to make them fall in love just like what Yoongi hyung told him.Whatever it is that his feeling right now must stop.

 

 

Jimin silently stare at the other,he likes to see Jungkook smile all the time.Whenever his happy Jimin also felt happiness,those feelings must be because Jungkook was his special human.They have a connection,a bond that makes them stay together.

 

 

While Jungkook was busy with the new phone again he takes his phone,the silence between them felt awkward so he just open a random app.It was a video player,Jungkook mostly watched videos talking about photography & sort,some music videos & dance covers.

 

 

He select a video with weird characters & numbers with the screen so dark,maybe he can get some dirt his hiding.

 

 

The video starts,the quality was not so good & he later realized it was a cctv footage of some building's corner,he would like to stop watching thinking it might be a horror video until some guys appeared.They look casually talking until one of them getting punch that startled him.One of the guys was beaten so bad by the others.It was an unfair match one versus six but strangely the guy that was being beaten still had a smirk,an arrogant look that's as if he was not getting hurt.His chest hurts seeing the bloody face of the guy,Jimin was not used to violence,he don't like it.

 

 

When he thought the guy might be killed the event turns,he freed himself & beat the other guys one by one.Even if the footage was far he can hear when the guy said something about PHANTOM,he didn't expect the win at the end but nevertheless he was not into violence.

 

 

He wandered who's in the video that interests Jungkook so he nudge him & show the video.

 

 

"Kookie,you know this guy?" He paused the video at the guy who beats the others.

 

 

Upon seeing Taehyung's face in the screen,Jungkook immediately realized that Jimin have seen the fight.The video was viral in the whole campus.

 

 

Jungkook haven't asked Jimin about him but seeing his reaction he can tell that Jimin don't know him.He don't wanna keep doubting the ghost & go on accusing him his lying.

 

 

"His Taehyung, a senior in my school,you never seen him?"

 

 

Jimin shook his head,"His violent,are you close with him?Are you getting into fights as well?"

 

 

Worried is evident in both voice & face of Jimin,he likes it when Jimin cared for him.Jungkook loves the attention,how Jimin take care of him.

 

 

_'Because you like him?'_

 

 

Jungkook didn't give so much attention to what he felt because he himself don't know what to call it.Does he really like Jimin?He admits that he always tease him because he loves how he gets all the attention he wants from Jimin.When he would pretend his mad the ghost would do anything to try & make him smile.

 

 

He also like every little things about him,how he gets mad & shy,how he smiles that brighten up his day.Those smiles that he wants because he made it,when it comes from something else he gets a little mad.

 

 

What he felt for Jimin is uncertain,if he likes him would that be bad?Liking a ghost,someone who never meant to exist anymore.

 

 

But he did kissed him before,he don't know why he did that he just felt its so right to do so.It felt right when their lips touched,it felt right touching him,to devour him.Jimin makes him feel something no one ever did before,he can just stand in front of him & do nothing & Jungkook will have this urge to hug or kiss him.

 

 

When they're close he wants to pull him closer,he still want to kiss him.

 

 

The phone forgotten,Jungkook held both Jimin's hands & pulled him closer again making him flustered.

 

 

"You really don't know him?" He hates that he still doubt him.He hate the thought that Jimin might know some other human & not telling it.

 

 

"I just saw him for the first time." Jimin felt he was being accused of something.Jungkook seemed mad at him.It's as if he lied & need to explain.

 

 

Jungkook exhaled but don't say anything anymore.

 

 

"What is it Jungkook,are you mad at me?"

 

 

"No."He shouldn't be,if Jimin said he doesn't know Taehyung then it's the truth, he was just curious how the latter know the other.

 

 

"Yah,I really don't know this guy,you know."

 

 

No matter what he said he knew Jungkook did not believe him somehow,he can really tell because he refused to look at him.

 

 

Jungkook on the other hand knew Jimin won't stop asking why his mad.

 

 

"Kookie...." Jimin whines & pout,he wants to know what Jungkook was not telling him.

 

 

Jungkook can't stand whiny Jimin,all in all sad Jimin is his weakness.

 

 

The only thing he knew that will divert Jimin's attention is a kiss,which he did unannounced.Jimin's body stiff from shock,Jungkook knew he successfully shut him up.He slowly moved his lips against him,Jimin was unresponsive so he licked his lower lip earning a gasp from him.Jimin was hesitant but he slowly responds kissing the human as well.Jungkook's lips were thin & firm contrary to Jimin's which were full & soft.

 

 

No one seemed to mind how they almost out of breath,they can't seem to get enough of the other.Jungkook was kissing him fervently,pulling him to sit on his lap,hands caressing his back.

 

 

Jimin felt so hot,he was burning from the other's touch,he have lost himself kissing Jungkook back with the same intensity.No matter how much he restrict himself just one kiss & he wavers.He raised his hands & put it around Jungkook's head,pulling him even closer while caressing his hair.

 

 

"Ju-jung...kook..."He was struggling to make a word even though he was given some seconds to breathe when Jungkook pays attention to his cheek then down to his jaw where he lightly brush his lips.He grasp his shirt tightly on the back when he felt Jungkook's fingers brush his chest.He was stunned,wandering how far does the other was planning to go and how far will he let him if he won't stop him now.

 

 

Jimin can't think properly with Jungkook all around him,touching & kissing him.To his luck & slightly dismayed he heard the knob turning.

 

 

Hoseok entered the room unknowingly of what's happening inside only to be startled by the scene in front of him.

 

 

"Oh shit!"He closed the door as fast as he can & as loud as well making the two separates.Jimin was panting harshly,bewildered looking at the other.Jungkook smiled & kissed him one last time before settling him on the bed.He went out of the room to apologize to their hyung once again for the inconvenience.

 

 

Jimin was left motionless.He knew that if Hoseok hyung didn't interrupt they would have gone farther.He knew that he won't stop Jungkook.

 

 

He can still taste the younger's lips,he can still feel it.He lays in the bed remembering the phone he got from Jungkook.He shamelessly put the picture when he have kissed Jimin as the wallpaper.

 

 

Jimin just stared at the picture,for the first time he can see his existence with Jungkook.

 

 

_'Jeon Jungkook,I'm already dead but seriously you will be the death of me.'_

 

 

Jimin acts as normal as possible the next day but he can't look at Hoseok hyung due to embarrassment.

 

 

He was out to work,he likes the new clothes he has now although its big for him,Jungkook choose it & he trust his judgment.Now that he has his own phone the human have nothing else to do but to text him from time to time.He didn't bother to reply after a few message.

 

 

Mr.Bang praised him for his good work so far & later he will get his first paycheck,his first earning as a human that alone makes him look forward to the end of the day.

 

 

"Excuse me."

 

 

Jimin halts when someone stops in front of him,he have just given him a leaflet.

 

 

"Yes?" Due to the costume his voice sounds a little hallow.

 

 

The guy looks young maybe someone his age,he smiled which makes him look so nice.

 

 

"I want to buy a whole pack."

 

 

"Really?Just wait a sec." Jimin brought a small cooler with him,he often gets out of free trials & people wants to buy it immediately than to go to the store when they were just passing by the park.For convenience he brought a cooler with him.

 

 

"I like the strawberry one,do you think it's good?"

 

 

The guy sure like to have a conversation & he politely answers him,he didn't leave immediately & sit at the nearby bench.

 

 

The guy seemed to stare sternly at him when he speaks which felt uneasy but he seemed a really nice guy.

 

 

"I used to live here when I'm a kid but we moved out to the nearby city when I'm 12.How about you?Sorry I really love talking by the way I'm _Taemin."_

 

 

"Uhm,I just moved here for a little while."

 

 

"You do,I thought you might grow up here."

 

 

Jimin was careful with What he says,he can't say much cause he was a stranger to him although his friendly besides he was inside someone else's body.

 

 

Thankfully when people start to crowd the park he gets busy & it's Taemin's cue to go.He silently breathe out relieved.

 

 

Taemin got inside the car parked nearby,he discard the drink he bought.

 

 

"How is it?I'm telling you he looked a lot like Jimin but totally another person." Jae was sitting beside him as he still stared where Jimin was standing.

 

 

"It's Jimin."

 

 

Jae was amused,after telling Taemin that he saw Jimin,which he thought he really is given they look the same with the same name the other ordered him to take photos.He secretly taking pictures of Jimin but soon he realized he must not be the _Jimin_ they knew before.

 

 

He should have confirmed it before he tell the other,now Taemin won't stop until he gets to Jimin.He knew how big the grudge Taemin has for Jimin,it goes way back when they were kids.

 

 

He looks at Jimin a little worried,he was kind & bubbly,he was a different person but Taemin believes the other way.

 

 

"I don't think so,he was totally different from Jimin we knew."He was practically at fault if something happened to Jimin so even if his scared he wants to save him at least.

 

 

"I don't know what his playing but I knew it's him,that fool kid always do something unexpected.It's been a long time,Jimin,my _best friend."_

 

 

Taemin picks up a photo of Jimin smiling brightly,he used to like that smile but now all he wants to do is erased & replace it with agony.

 

 

_'I'm gonna make you suffer for being a fool & choose a loser instead of me.' _

 

 

Now that he finally met Jimin he won't let this chance slipped away.He was the leader of the west,the KNIGHTS & he will make sure to take down Jimin's beloved PHANTOM along with him.

 


	8. VIII. ENCOUNTERS

**JIMIN** got his first paycheck so he treats the three of them,him,Jungkook & Hoseok hyung to dinner.He insist on paying Jungkook but he won't accept his money & instead asked him to treat them for dinner.

 

   They decided to eat Korean barbecue,dinner was so much fun & Jimin make sure to take a lot of photos.He still tried to pay Jungkook but he firmly refused to take it. 

 

Its already a little late when they went home but still full of laughters,Jimin have to work early the next day so he rest first leaving the other two to their projects & homework. 

 

Jimin decided to work till Saturday,his day off would be Sunday when they all can lounge together in the house.The two humans prefer to stay at home than be out. 

 

As expected,Saturday has more people than weekdays on the park.More family went with their kids & for couples as well,he was prepared,he brought twice what he usually brings & so far its nearly noon but he already sold out everything.The only drink that's left was his own given to him by their manager. 

 

He decided to went home early after a few minutes of resting in the bench.He wants to take off the head costume but someone caught his attention. 

 

He have seen him for once but his not hard to recognize.A guy was sitting right across the bench from him talking to his phone while staring at the sunset. 

 

_'The guy in the video!'_

 

He was not an average guy that you would just pass by without eyes lingering for a few seconds.Jimin can even say that this guy was one of the most beautiful human he have ever seen in his entire 'life'. 

 

   Jimin felt as if he knew him,maybe he have seen him in his past life but his not sure.He still didn't like that he was violent but right now he looks sad.He exhaled dramatically after talking to the phone as he keep staring at the sunset but his mind was somewhere else as he stare lost in his thoughts. 

 

Jimin didn't knew why he felt like approaching him but the sadness that radiates from his face bothered him.He have no urge to help someone for so long since that moment decades ago when he help a little _boy._

 

He knew that the guy was violent & dangerous but he never felt those right now instead he really wants to make him smile a little bit. 

 

_'I will just give this drink to him.'_ Jimin walks to him holding the banana drink. 

 

"Excuse me..." Now he can see him clearly,his big eyes were so beautiful.It takes awhile before he noticed him. 

 

He stare at him emotionless,gone the sadness he saw awhile ago so he was hesitant to give him the drink. 

 

"This was a banana milk you can have it."He just hand it out coz he wants to go already.Why did he even consider talking to a stranger?

 

The guy just keep eyeing him & what's his handing.Pretty thinking why a bunny mascot approach him & giving him a drink. 

 

" Why? "

 

  
  Jimin didn't know as well so he tilts his head thinking, "Just.... You looks sad so...."

 

  The guy placed his fist under his chin & stare at him. "So you give every sad looking person a free drink?"

 

Jimin was taken aback,he was being nice but the guy sure is arrogant.But he finally takes the bottle his handing him.

 

  "No!You just..."

 

    "Got hots for me?" 

 

If Jimin's eyes can get any bigger then it sure did!He shouldn't have approached him thinking he will make him smile.

 

   "What?I'm just concerned about you,you idiot!"

 

" Okay. "He surely doesn't sound convinced,what a conceited idiot. 

 

" Give it back! "He knew he already gave it but he wants to change his mind. 

 

  " Huh? "

 

"Give that back, you don't deserve a free drink. "He crossed his costume hands.

 

  That gesture makes the other smile a little bit & that makes Jimin felt accomplished although he can't stand the arrogance of this guy. 

 

  " Nope,you already gave this to me so it's mine. "

 

  " You--never mind. "Jimin just let it go & turns around.But he was called by the other. 

 

  " Bunny, what's your name? "

 

  He face him again hands on either side of his waist. 

 

  " Jimin, you ungrateful brat." 

 

He leaves seeing the shock on the other's face,he forgot that he can't go around telling his name to everyone.After gathering his stuffs he glanced one last time to guy. 

 

For the first time he saw a sincere smile from him while looking at the drink he gave.He eventually smile as well,maybe the guy was not as bad as he pretend to be. 

 

**Jungkook was** focusing on the problem his solving.Monday morning & he was sitting alone at the oval's bench with his books scattered at the table in front of him.He has plenty of time before his first subject starts,as usual Hoseok hyung make sure he went to school with him even though he has no early classes. 

 

He usually sits in this part of the school ground,its a hang out area for group of friends but he found an empty table beside a tall tree where no one goes,its quite & peaceful. 

 

But unlike the usual quiet time he has for himself he was startled as someone sits at the corner of the table,he didn't expect to see him again. 

 

"Tae hyung!" 

 

"Hello,Jungkook!You reading something?" He was rather cheerful & all smiles.Wasn't he said to never come near him again so why were he the first to approach now? 

 

"Why are you here?I thought you said to never come near you again?"The thoughts of their last meeting made him frown. 

 

"But the boys were not around so.....& then I saw a cute bunny here all alone I can't just pass by."Taehyung happens to saw Jungkook while his walking in the hallway alone & he really takes a liking of him so he approached him. 

 

He likes that he had a huge crush on Jimin and if he was to asked,the two will look cute together it just that Jimin was not the type to be lovable.

 

"Don't call me that!I don't get you at all.You're threatening me the last time we talk & now you acts as if we're close."

 

Taehyung would have cooed seeing the mad face of the younger,how he wished he can make Jimin take this kid.

 

He messed up his hair while laughing,   
" Yeah, it can't be helped,you are not suitable to be with us. "

 

Jungkook swat his hand away,"You didn't answer me about Jimin." 

 

"I told you it's better to leave it just as that." 

 

"But I'm bothered,how do you even know him?He said he never seen you before so its either him or you lying to me ---" 

 

Taehyung had to posed a little ,he don't think he catches on what Jungkook was saying. 

 

They were both surprised when Jungkook's phone rings.They payed attention to it but Taehyung literally got shocked when he saw the wallpaper of the other.His sure he saw it right, but how? 

 

Jungkook answered the message Jimin just text him but Taehyung stole his phone after immediately. 

 

"Hyung!" 

 

"This guy,it's Jimin right?Park Jimin?" He thinks his missing something out.Was Jimin hooking up that he didn't know of? 

 

Jungkook was puzzled looking at the confused elder. "Yeah."I thought he knew who's Jimin so why is he questioning him. 

 

"How did you know him?" 

 

"He's been with me since I'm  8."He decided to just answer. 

 

Taehyung grew more confused,are they really talking about the same person? 

 

"How?I've been with him since 10 & I'm sure he didn't know you." 

 

Jungkook was stunned,there's no way that's true. 

 

"Well I've been with him for so long I'm sure you are the one who doesn't know him,can you even see him?Can you really see a ghost?" 

 

He felt bad doubting Jimin & believing Taehyung. 

 

He analyzed everything Jungkook have said,he might be crazy but he believed him.Taehyung now understand a little bit of what's going on. 

 

A ghost?Jimin?He sure have not seen him. 

 

"No Jungkook,I'm talking about Park Jimin,the PRINCE.The leader of PHANTOM."He explained,they were referring to a different person all along. 

 

"What!?"Did he heard it right?Jimin a gang leader moreover the most powerful gang in the city,PHANTOM? 

 

"The leader of PHANTOM,Park Jimin is my friend,his not a ghost & I'm sure you didn't know him at all." 

 

Jungkook finally understood,Taehyung meant the guy that Jimin takes over.The guy with the same face & name that now he knew. 

 

What they believed that Jimin's reincarnation is the one Taehyung knew.A guy that was so dangerous,a leader of a fearful gang,someone the exact opposite of Jimin. 

 

"Tae hyung,you mean the Jimin you know was like you,someone that violent?"He asked incredulously.

 

"Yah!I'm not that violent but Jimin,his different he rarely involved in fighting but he is more dangerous than me."Tae wasn't that violent. 

 

"But you said his not violent why is he more dangerous?" 

 

He can never picture Jimin as someone violent,just how different the human can be from the Ghost Jimin when they were reincarnation.The names can change but the heart should stay the same. 

 

"Jimin don't need to use violence,his opponent accepts defeat the moment they faced because they got bewitched by him.They were fooled by the angelic face & smile of him."Which annoys him,he won't get out a riot without an injury but Jimin,he don't even sweat at all.It was like all the hard labor was into him bit Jimin takes all the credits. 

 

He get what he means a lot.Jimin has that effect on people.When he smiles other's can't help but do so too. 

 

"Where is he,Jungkook?Where is Jimin now?" Taehyung asked seriously.Ghost Possession or what he still has Jimin's body.Someone that can be targeted by the other gangs. 

 

"His at work right now." 

 

"What?His working using Jimin's body!Oh my God,that would be hilarious but seriously he can't just go around with that face he can be spotted by other gangs." How much Tae would love to make fun of Jimin knowing the almighty guy was working his ass off the thing is he just can't. 

 

"We thought that as well because we saw some strange guy taking pictures of him so he used disguise." 

 

"But it's still dangerous,take me to him,I need to talk to him." 

 

"Wait!He was a scardy cat so I haven't mention anything about you or your supposed to be connection to him & he saw your video fighting,he really hates violence a lot." 

 

"Well,that's too bad.But I need to talk to him,I wanna know his alright." 

 

Taehyung can't comprehend how things turn out like this.He was expecting that Jimin might be somewhere relaxing but he found out that his body was possessed by some ghost. 

 

Jungkook can't complain any more when Taehyung drag him to the parking lot,he was ushered inside a very expensive sports car.He can't believe he will be sitting in a car like this ever. 

 

"Jimin used this car when he raced few weeks ago & just got it back now after the damage he did." 

 

"You mean the real human Jimin?"He even knew how to race,a very dangerous sports.It was something that _Jimin_ will surely not do. 

 

" Yeah,I really thought you like _him_.No wonder that your drawings were totally different,I thought you saw him as nice  & angelic.This ghost,Jimin,was he like that?" 

 

Taehyung was focusing on the road but he was curious about the ghost Jimin.Now he understand why all of Jungkook's drawing of Jimin were so gentle,so angelic. 

 

"His nice,he was around for centuries,he was looking for a special human,it turns out its me.Since then,he stick around me." 

 

"Wow!That's so long,does he have something to do for him to be able to go.It was like that,right?" 

 

"He was said to find his special human which is me but he still didn't ascend to heaven after our meeting so he thinks his unfinished business is not just like that." 

 

"Can you really see ghosts?" 

 

"I can since a kid." 

 

"I can't believe they really exist."

 

"People tend to be scared of them when they can't even see them nor confirmed their existence." 

 

"Do they look scary just like in the movies?"He never met someone who claimed they see ghost so for the first time he was intrigued how it felt. 

 

"Hyung,those were product of people's wild mind & totally exaggerated,they look normal its just that they float in the air & with really transparent figures." 

 

"I wish I can see them as well."Tae would love to see how Jimin,the ghost would look like.He must be beautiful & angelic just like the drawings of Jungkook. 

 

"The appearance was exaggerated but not the traits,some souls were really bad & want to cause harm to people."

 

Tae was amused while stealing glances at the younger he was thinking since he have seen ghost ever since a kid,he must have gone thru some horrifying moments. 

 

Jungkook looks so mature,Tae knew his really a nice kid someone who can be of a good friend to Jimin. 

 

' _I want them to be together but not in the same time.'_

 

As much as he likes him he can't drag the kid to their side,he can be in danger being associated to them. 

 

"Have you experienced bad things with ghosts?" 

 

He has been with Jimin since 8,he grew along with him & probably influenced the kid a lot.According to his profile,he was living with his aunt,no mention of parents. 

 

Jungkook sighed,"A lot."He doesn't know why his comfortable with Taehyung,they don't know each other that much yet. 

 

But for Jungkook it's as if its been so long since they've met & he has another hyung again.Opening up with him is easy.His not afraid of him anymore. 

 

"They tried to harm me alot,since I'm only a kid back then some tried to possess me but there were ghosts who asked help from me,they have unfinished business mostly because they haven't said goodbye to loves ones." 

 

Jungkook let's out a deep sigh. "When I was 6 both my parents died in an accident,they bid goodbye to me before they go.Later on I met Jiminie,ever since he came ghosts don't frequently bothered anymore." 

 

"Maybe Jimin scares them away." 

 

For the first time Tae saw Jungkook smile, "That's impossible!His scared of roaches until now,seriously,his a ghost & everything but he acts as human most of the time." 

 

Tae can feel how attached Jungkook was to this ghost,his words were fond.If the ghost did good to Jungkook it also made him detached from reality.He means so much to the younger that it can be harmful to him in the future.Maybe the ghost can't ascend because Jungkook clings to him & won't let go. 

 

"Hyung,were here." Jungkook announced when they reach the park. 

 

They both got out of the car. "What kind of work his doing anyway?" Tae asked confused. 

 

"That!" Jungkook points a familiar figure to him,it must be fate,he would never think that the person his searching for was practically right in front of him. 

 

"The bunny mascot?!" 

 

"Yes,it's Jimin." 

 

Tae was relieved,at least now he knew Jimin was fine.He just met him the other day!He rush & hug the mascot swaying him a little. 

 

"God!Jimin your alright!" 

 

"Yah!Let go!" 

 

Due to the big costume,Jimin can barely moved when someone suddenly hugs him.Who & why this person knows him,he don't know cause he can't see him. 

 

His feeling a little dizzy already due to so much swaying & it didn't help that his inside the mascot. 

 

Tae suddenly remembers & let go, "Oh yeah,your not the real Jimin so you don't know me." 

 

Jimin was panting so hard as he hastily removed the head of the mascot so he can breath properly. 

 

"Y-you! Are you trying to k-kill me..." He took a couple of deep breath before finally looking at the assailant.He was surprised to see the guy in the video again. 

 

"Sorry,I'm just glad I finally found you."Tae smiled looking at Jimin.He can already tell the difference between the two,this guy seems so kind it radiates thru his eyes. 

 

_'It's kinda creepy to see kindness in Jimin's eyes!'_

 

"It's you again,why did you suddenly acts as if were closed?" 

 

"Jiminie.."

 

Jimin finally noticed Jungkook standing behind the weird guy. 

 

"Kookie!Why are you here?You skip school again?!"Jimin scold,he was concerned about Jungkook's grade he needs to maintain & lately his been slacking. 

 

"I asked him to take me to you,don't be mad at him." 

 

Jimin looks at the weird guy,who was he.He had the same feeling again that as if he knew him. 

 

"Why?Who are you anyway?" 

 

"I'm Kim Taehyung,the friend of this person you possessed." 

 

He was shocked & speechless for a few seconds,they already found someone related to the human he takes over! 

 

"Kookie,did he really knew this human?" He asked excitedly. 

 

"Yeah,I've been following him in school & when we finally talked he confirmed that he knew this guy." 

 

"Jimin,his Park Jimin,you have the same name & face."Tae said still can't believe it. 

 

Now it's clear to Jimin,the way the younger acts when he asked about Taehyung when he watch the video.Maybe Jungkook was thinking he pretends that he don't know him. 

 

"Jungkook,after talking to him you misunderstood & thinks his talking about me,aren't you? That's why you were mad at me,you think I did roam around when you tells me I should stay at home." 

 

It explains why Jungkook acts strangely a few days ago,Jimin was a little hurt to be honest.The human did not trust him but its not really a big deal to him. 

 

The way Jungkook avoid his stare says it all. 

 

"Jiminie.... I" Jungkook wants to say sorry.He should've trusted Jimin more.He knew Jimin won't lie to him ever. 

 

_'I'm just afraid.'_

 

The ghost have stayed in this world for so long & aside from him no one really knew he exists.For Jungkook to know someone might have met Jimin,someone who can be able to help Jimin with his unfinished business,he got scared that the ghost might knew how he can finally ascend to heaven.He got scared that Jimin will leave soon. 

 

_'And selfish.'_

 

"You should go back to school,Jungkook.Me & Taehyung will talked first." 

 

Jungkook wants to protest but he knew Jimin won't let him stay. 

 

They sent him to the bus station,Jimin sigh when Jungkook finally get on the bus leaving him & the silent Taehyung that just quietly watching the two. 

 

" So,we'll talked now? "Tae asked the silent Jimin who just nod at him. 

 

"You shouldn't act so mad with him if you knew you'll be sulking right now." 

 

"No,it's necessary." Jimin look back at him. 

 

"Taehyung,I need you to help me." 

 

Tae nods.The person next to him might not be the real Jimin but his willing to help him anyway he can. 

 

Taehyung decided to take him to his home so they can talk properly.It's funny how this Jimin was so fascinated since they entered the mansion.He resemblance a kid,pure & innocent. 

 

_'Totally not the Jimin I know.'_

 

He asked the maid to bring some refreshments to the garden where he lead Jimin. 

 

"You really lives alone in this big house?" 

 

Taehyung already talked some things about him & one of those was not having any siblings.His parents were not in the country either. 

 

"Yup,just with the butler & the maids." 

 

"This is such a nice house but it must be lonely living here alone." 

 

That's true but he still had the people who he grew up with,Tae can't tell to this Jimin that the person his in now was the one who's truly alone. 

 

"Got used to it." 

 

"Taehyung,tell me about your friend,this Park Jimin you knew." 

 

Jimin wants to know badly who is he.Who is the real Jimin that Jungkook must fall for. 

 

Tae scratch the back of his head,it'll be hard to explain leaving out the part of violence he hates a lot so he decided to tell it all. 

 

"I met Jimin when we are 10,I got bullied a lot by his friends but he never tried to hurt me as well,he was kinda nice back then,you know.But you know what I'm the one who saved him first before so since then we became friends."

 

"So both of you like fighting since kids,why?Violence is bad."Jimin pouts thinking how many times they get hurt from meaningless fights. 

 

Tae never imagined how cute Jimin can get when he will act like this,he looks so squishy so he decided to pinch his cheeks. 

 

"Your so adorable!If Jimin acts the way you do it'll be a miracle." 

 

Jimin moves his face out of Tae's hands while slapping it away. 

 

"Yah!You are younger than me both figuratively & literally so treat me as your hyung!" 

 

"Yes,heard from Jungkook its been centuries,your an artifacts already,Jimin hyung."Tae stops finally. 

 

"You brats these days don't really treat older people with respect."Jimin complain. 

 

"But your really smol & cute,Jimin,can't help it." 

 

"Aish,seriously.So how about now?You said this Jimin used to be kind before then what about now?" 

 

"Hmmm."Tae stare at Jimin with his head resting on his palm."Jimin grew up well,his not violent at all,in fact he rarely engaged in fights,you know." 

 

"Then his good after all!" 

 

Tae shook his head. "No,his more dangerous than me he use his charm to lure his enemies & defeat them without a fight at all." 

 

"Why do you make it sound like his bad.His my reincarnation so he can't be that bad."

 

Tae nods, "Yes,his not so bad all the time.But his your complete opposite." 

 

"Listen,Tae,you need to know something..." 

 

**TAEHYUNG** sighed after closing the guestroom's door.After talking to Jimin,he suddenly felt dizzy so he asked him to rest,before totally loosing his consciousness,Tae recognized that look immediately. 

 

_'Jimin,his back!'_

 

Before feeling sick,Jimin told him a few things & asked for his help.What the ghost shared was a little difficult to understand & what his asking as well. 

 

_"I need to disappear from Jungkook's life."_

 

He can't believe he will hear those words from him considering how close the two were. 

 

He knew Jimin said he needs to disappear from the other's life but was it intended to moved out of Jimin's body?Now he needs to tell Jungkook what happened. 

 

They also part with a misunderstanding,Jungkook will probably be very sad when he found out his not inside Jimin's body anymore. 

 

Even if he just met this ghost,he immediately likes him.The two might be so different from each other but surely they have the same smile.A Contagious smile that make people weak for them. 

 

When Jimin was begging for help he can't say no & now his burden with the task to tell Jungkook what happened. 

 

Tae drives back to the school,he had Jimin's phone so he called the younger. 

 

"Jungkook,I'm in the front gate,meet me here." 

 

After a few minutes he saw him walking out of the gates,he honked to catch his attention. 

 

"Hyung,why?What is it that you need to tell me?Where's Jiminie?Was he still mad at me?" 

 

He was bombard with questions as Jungkook sat in the back. 

 

"Jungkook,I think Jimin's back,the real one." 

 

Jungkook was frozen for a few seconds before the words finally sink in. 

 

"W-what do you mean,hyung?" 

 

Why it has to happened again & why when his not with him like the last time?Where can Jimin be at these moment?Will he ever see him again? 

 

"We were just talking when he suddenly felt dizzy then before he passed out,I knew that look so well so I'm sure it's _Jimin,_ his back in his body."Tae explained as he started the engine. 

 

Jungkook was puzzled when Tae hyung started the car,he was zoning out already.

 

" Where are we going?"

 

"To see Jimin?" 

 

"What!?But his not... I mean,I don't think I can face him."Jungkook yet again felt heavy knowing the ghost was nowhere to find,why can't he become just how he used to be,a free spirit.Not someone drown to specific human which is his reincarnation. 

 

"Don't worry,his asleep now.Besides you need to take his belongings.I don't know what I would tell to Jimin honestly.I can't say that in at least a week,someone take over your body & yeah it's a ghost probably your reincarnation." 

 

That's also one of Taehyung's dilemma right now,how can he explain to Jimin why his passed out for a week.Will he believed when Tae would say he slept the whole time? 

 

_'Yeah,then he would send me to mental right away.'_

 

"What are you going to say?" 

 

"Have any suggestions?"

 

Jungkook just shook his head,he too realized that he need to explain to Hoseok hyung as well. 

 

"I don't know what to say to Hoseok hyung as well.He helps us." 

 

"Jung Hoseok,your roommate,right?His also a senior & part of the dance club." 

 

Jungkook just nod,he was really being investigated.His sure there's nothing Taehyung didn't know about him besides his ability to see ghost. 

 

Just like how Jimin reacts when he entered the premises of Taehyung 's house, Jungkook was in awed.Saying the other is rich is an understatement,his mansion looks like those huge castle like buildings in overseas countries. 

 

"Let's check up on Jimin,close your mouth,Jungkook.Why are both have the same reaction."Tae nudge the other. 

 

Jungkook just follow behind the elder,he might get lost in this big house.He was still uncertain if he should meet the human Jimin.He was nothing like Jiminie,he gets that same feeling of fright with him just when he saw his photo. 

 

Tae leads him to a guest room, "Jimin is resting,just get your Jimin's stuffs."He opened the door,Jimin was still fast asleep. 

 

"Why don't you just brought it with you awhile back."Jungkook complains not even daring to step inside the room. 

 

"Just remember when I saw you." 

 

"Tae hyung just get it for me."Asked Jungkook. 

 

"But I'm getting your sketch book from my room so go in already."Tae left him alone in front of the room.He takes a deep breathe before pushing the door open. 

 

The guy in the middle of the bed catches his eyes.In his eyes,his still Jimin,the way he sleeps was the same.He looks peaceful. 

 

He walks slowly beside the bed & just stared at the sleeping human.How can be someone with the same appearance can be so different from the other.He just noticed now that his hair is different,it's not black which it should be,it was dirty blonde. 

 

He reach his hand to removed some strands that covering his face.

 

_'Jiminie,please come back to me.'_

 

He gently stroke his face,  
but immediately pulled his hand when Jimin stir in his sleep.He don't want him to wake up & question him so he search for the bag that Jimin used.He found it in the chair across the bed.He pick it up & decided to go out. 

 

"Who are you?"

 

That voice he recognized so well made him frozen,the bag his picking was dropped on the floor due to panic.He was scared to face the guy that now was awake. 

 

_'His really the human Jimin!'_

 

He turned to face him,same eyes but no recognition.His dumbfounded & just stare back too afraid to talk. 

 

"Who are you?Don't you hear me?"Jimin asked in annoyance,he found a guy he never seen before with him in Tae's room.He looks so familiar though.He don't remember where he saw him before.It seems that he scared him a lot cause the guy drop the bag.

 

Jungkook did what he thinks best,he rushed to the door without saying anything leaving a more confused Jimin. 

 

_'What the heck is wrong with that guy.'_ The guy went out of the room faster than lightning not even answering him,he couldn't be a thief right?Like who would dare try to steal from the Kim family that owns a security agency nationwide. 

 

He still felt dizzy & can't remember how he got to Tae's house.Last thing he remembered was when he went to a convenient store. 

 

_'What happened after that?'_

 

He can't really recall what happened since then.He groggily stands up & pick the bag laying on the floor.Judging from it's look it can never be of Tae's belongings,must be owned by the kid who rans out. 

 

What & why was he there in the room.Surprisingly,he can remember every details of his face,it's as if he have seen him almost all the time.The huge eyes because of shock while staring at him,he sure have seen those. 

 

_'Why is he so familiar & yet I'm sure I don't know him.' _

 

He put the bag on the chair & noticed something fell out of it,a cellphone.He picked it up,another thing that don't belong to either of him & Tae. 

 

Upon seeing the phone,he remembered his own & search for it.He found it on top of the drawer. 

 

"What the hell is this?"He forgot to bring it with him when he went out.A huge numbers of calls & txt he received from Tae.Hundreds of it,Tae was really exaggerated most of the time. 

 

_'I just went out for awhile.'_

 

He was about to answer a message to know where is the owner of the house but he saw the date on his phone. 

 

_'What the?'_

 

"Bunny,here's your book,it was stuck under my pile of things so I take awhile,did you al-"Tae speaks too soon as he entered the room completely unaware that Jimin was the only one there but as soon as he sees his friend with his judging look,he shuts his mouth.He looks around & Jungkook is nowhere to be found. 

 

"Jimin!Your awake!"He just realized it now,Jimin is really back!He rushed to him forgetting for awhile what he have.Jimin hates his clinglyness but so what, he missed him. 

 

Jimin tried so hard to untangled Tae's arms around him,what really is happening. 

 

"Kim Taehyung!Let go of me."He harshly push his face away from him resulting to him clinging more to him. 

 

" You're really back!"

 

He weakly elbowed him on the gut,an effective method to get rid of him.Tae acts in pain but Jimin disregard it. 

 

"What's wrong with you?" 

 

Tae suddenly remembered Jungkook,what could have happened. 

 

"Jimin,where's Jungkook?"He asked suddenly. 

 

He raised a brow,was he talking about the kid he saw. 

 

"Who?The guy who's here awhile ago?I wake up & saw him,when I asked who's he,he ran off."

 

"What!?Jimin did you scared that kid?"He accused,Jungkook must be in shock with his first encounter with Jimin. 

 

"No,he got scared on his own." 

 

"I need to look for him." 

 

"Who's that kid anyway?"

 

Tae thinks for a nice introduction.

 

"Ahh,my new helper!A son or something of our maids." 

 

Jimin clearly knows Taehyung was lying,his not a good liar.One more thing,why does it has been a week since he went out that night according to his phone's date. 

 

"What's happening?My phone indicates it's nearly a week passed since I went out,I don't remember anything after that." 

 

Tae smiled awkwardly,still can't think of a good idea without sounding retarded to Jimin. 

 

"Thinking of another lie?What is it this time?Make it good before I end you."

 

"You... overslept?"   
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> it will go as I write it.....


End file.
